


Overture

by persephine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, friends and rivalry, magoro week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephine/pseuds/persephine
Summary: Prompts for makogoro week.





	1. Day 1 - Friends and Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s to the friends that were alibis

To say that Akechi Goro and Niijima Makoto were friends was an overstatement Kosei and Shujin students both agreed on —but only when it was mentioned. 

 

_ Niijima-san and Akechi-san aren’t friends.  _

 

_ That’s what I thought but… they’re really similar, don’t you think? _

 

_ I think Akechi-san’s a lot more like that delinquent that transferred recently. _

 

_ … Complete opposites make them similar? _

 

And with that regard, wouldn’t it only be natural that Akechi and Makoto were complete opposites also? So, it was only natural that they weren’t friends. They skipped that phase entirely, really.

 

Time and time again when they encountered each other in the hallways of cram school, be it a heat blistering summer or a rigid cold winter, Akechi’s glance at Makoto was only met from far away and from the corner of his eye. He ensured he’d never turn to look at her for this showed interest. He wasn’t interested in her, in nobody really, except for himself.

 

It was only natural he was interested in her for himself, then, if we allowed nature to take its course.

 

  1. _97\. 92._



 

The 97 belonged to him and he was furious. Even with being especially particular about his grades for his own composure and dignity, when it was no longer a viable option for him as he took on more cases as a junior detective, he never really fully let that  _ honor student  _ part of him die. It was only natural that Akechi was angry at himself for the grade, but it was even more embarrassing to hear the lower-than-thous around him talk about Niijima Makoto coming out higher than him.

 

In actuality, she scored 100. The best score, a perfect score, the highest possible, and thus earning the title to be the  _ best.  _ That’s how it was calculated so factually and so irrevocably undeniable. There was just no one that performed better than her and it was an unredeemable fact. 

 

Akechi tossed the idea around about retakes. These were all tests that prepared them for the future university entry tests, but if he opted to perform better than her the next time, would that make him the best? Better than the best? In the end, did it really matter who was better? These thoughts were what allowed the honor student side of him to die.

 

But old habits die hard.

 

———

 

  1. _100\. 89._



 

It was spring. The only tests that mattered happened when a new season arrived, and it just didn’t feel any better to know that Makoto had scored the same score as Akechi. It was the first time that Makoto had ever felt some sort of competitor arise from within her. School had always been an individual effort and she was blindsided by anything below her or above her. It didn’t hurt her to know that she had scored a perfect score and someone else did as well. Perfect was still perfect. 0 times 1 was still 0. 

 

She smirked sullenly at the scoreboard, memorizing the way the ink on the paper had printed out those three perfect digits. But wouldn’t 101 be better? Infinity was still a concept even though it didn’t exist. 

 

“Congratulations, Niijima-san,” uttered the fluid voice beside her, “It was well-deserved I presume.”

 

Her gaze was one of surprise before turning to adjust her red eyes on the stranger who knew her name. They had never met before, they weren’t friends, but he was Akechi Goro and she was Niijima Makoto. That was a fact. 

 

“Thank you. You as well,” she said quickly, hoping with every fiber of her being that he was the Akechi Goro who had scored the 100 right above her name.

 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt her, but it still did that A cape before Ni in the Japanese alphabet, but facts were facts. And Akechi took the spot of the first place on the chart even when a 1 was slotted next to her name as well to mark their tie.

 

“It must’ve been a low-effort task for you,” he commented, “You scored 100 before and the time before that as well.”

 

He had been paying attention. He had always been paying attention, actually. Even the times when he had passed her in the hallway, never having spoken a single word to one another, his maroon eyes had seen her form. There was no escaping that fact —you couldn’t just erase someone out of existence. Makoto did more than the average person to stand out even when she didn’t want to. Her strong browed demeanor followed her wherever she went, as if she was determined to show up to the bathroom on time or thinking of her next step on the ground. She had conviction — _ like a queen _ , and it took a fool to think otherwise.

 

Even fools could be convinced.

 

“That part is wrong. I study just as hard as anyone to do well on these tests,” she said with the slightest frown.

 

“Interesting observation. Do you have proof that the student who scored a 67 on this test studied just as hard as you? I believe, if we all did we’d all have perfect scores,” he mused with a polite smile.

 

Still, Akechi oozed an ego that she had never seen before and he so clearly wanted a rise out of her for no reason other than the growing bruise on his dignity from before. Makoto had been paying attention too. She’d play this game. 

 

“Would you like to study together?” she proposed with a smirk, “It wouldn’t erase your 97 from before, but it would be a boosted effort going forward if you’re aiming for perfection.”

 

He hadn’t expected a remark like that one, nor did he believe the honors student, the student council president, the  _ good girl _ had even an ounce of courage to propose that in her body. Akechi looked at her with his continued polite smile, the seams holding his ego in place bursting. 

 

“Such insight. Worthy of an honors student,” was all he said, smile still in perfect tact before turning away from her to walk away.

 

It was an individual effort, she told herself time and time again. What she does is completely separate from what others do. 

 

That day forward, the spark of rivalry arose out of nowhere, taking form of a tremble and a dark blue flame.


	2. Day 1 - Firsts and Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow you into the dark

A swipe across her lips with his thumb was all the degradation Makoto could take before she grabbed hold of the lapels on Akechi’s blazer. She had learned over and over again from her teacher to use her inner violence and rush to defend herself when needed. Amidst the news of Akechi’s supposed planned betrayal, she allowed that violence to overtake her in the heat of the moment. She didn’t really know what to do, but with amiss in her intentions to both harm and stay away from him, she had decided against smashing her forehead against his to knock him out. Instead, her forehead met his in a different way, but first, her lips pressed against his in a painful crush.

 

The bad thing was that she didn’t know what to do, nor what she was doing. The worst part was that he did. Even with the small of her body pressed up against him with his back to the wall, his mouth overcame hers as if anticipating this very moment.

 

A kiss should mean nothing, but she had just lost her first one to someone she was _supposed_ to hate. But there were more vile things than Akechi Goro, and there were definitely worse things that could be happening to her than feeling the swell of her heart overtake her, blood heating up her skin as she allowed some form of innate and unknown pleasure grow.

 

It should have come as no surprise to her when he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed her harder against his body. These were counterfeit feelings, but something about it felt so strange and exotic, Makoto couldn’t help but continue following his lead.

 

What was previously degrading and shameful in their encounter had turned around into something neither one of them could care to pinpoint or label. There was just the wall behind him, the hallway they were in, and his lips against hers, forgetting that they were rivals, forgetting that they were still in school, and most of all, that he would pan out to be a traitor, and she’d never see him again.

 

It was their fate, and she intended to follow it because it was her justice. He would follow his fated tragedy or famed glory at the end, paths never meant to meet again.

 

But it felt so good. Even as she kissed him anxiously, allowing the outburst of hateful violence to rival the budding warmth that settled in her stomach, the fever of his tongue wrapped around hers made her grow bolder by the second. Any guest that might have encountered them in that hallway so late at night knew to look away as they walked by, and even then, neither of them would have cared.

 

What felt like an eternity passed by, and even if she never wanted that moment to end, she pulled away first for breath. Yet another foolish thing to do for her, having the courageous audacity to kiss him first and pull away first again. She had no words for him, speechless as she tried to contain her heavy breathing. At some point, staring at his exposed collarbone was quite enough and she gritted her teeth to leave.

 

He grabbed her wrist in a gesture that implied she should stay, but really, he meant to say sorry. Every fiber of her being wished that sorry would have been about something other than that kiss just now.

 

_Sorry, that I’m going to betray you._

 

_Sorry, what I wanted with you wouldn’t have panned out._

 

_Sorry, I’m Masayoshi Shido’s son._

 

———

 

“Hey. You sent the calling card, right?” he asked casually.

 

She gave him a half-nod, unwilling to look away from her notes. Surely studying couldn’t be all that interesting. He took the liberty of sitting next to her. It would mean nothing now. His fate intertwined with hers for the first time months ago, and it had lasted until now. Even now, in her heart, she couldn’t do anything but hope that something else would transpire in place of it. But the cog in the machine was turning.

 

He pressed his hand to her shoulder when none of the thieves were looking. A solemn look that read something along the lines of _come_ was issued. She followed him down the stairs of Leblanc and then outside.

 

It was just getting cold, her breath hitting the air immediately and evaporating just as quickly, a sure sign that all things must come to an end.

 

Akechi said nothing before he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. It wasn’t as long and wanting as the first, but all things must come to an end. She grimaced slightly when he pulled away, and he couldn’t help but laugh softly.

 

“Not enough for you?” he asked.

 

It was never going to be enough.

 

“Hold me,” she said softly, “One last time.”

 

“Last?” he frowned quizzically, as if the lies that he had weaved into their secret relationship weren’t obvious to either of them, “She’ll have her change of heart, the Phantom Thieves will disband, and we’ll be-“

 

“Hold me.”

 

He did as he was told, pulling her tight into an embrace. The tears that she willed to stay behind her eyes evaporated as she commanded as he held her there one last time —as if she wasn’t just another pawn in his game.

 

“I was serious. Am serious,” he whispered to her, as if he were not Black Mask in disguise, as if he loved her as he said he did so many times before, “About it all.”

 

She knew, and he knew that she knew.

 

“I know,” she lied, sighing against him for the last time.


	3. Day 1 - Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wish me sweet dreams

Makoto rarely made exceptions for sweets, and even when she did, she didn’t ever particularly care for them. The overly sweet crepes that Ann loved made her sick to her stomach just looking at it, and even the strawberries were too much all at once. Things took a turn for awkward when she discovered Akechi’s food account on Instagram when they had first started dating - he seemed to love sweets.

 

He let her plan their first date together, thinking it was a nice gesture given that he had been so resilient and persistent about dating to begin with that he might lend her the lead for once. She scoured the internet for things to do on a first date and naturally, food was the top suggestion. That was fine for her, it narrowed it down quite a bit and it made her feel at ease. She would’ve loved to go to a museum she’d never been to, maybe even the planetarium that Yusuke had mentioned in the past, but perhaps that would be for another time. 

 

Was it at all surprising that in her search deeper for food suggestions, Akechi’s heavily aesthetic photos turned up on the list with him in the shot? If anyone had seen her just now in the library, back turned to the entrance where everyone could see, they’d notice that she had released a full body fidget before slamming her laptop shut. 

 

If anything, that was proof enough that she  _ liked _ him, and further proof that just a glance at a photo of him had turned her into a blushing mess. Did she really think it was a good idea to do this in public?

 

Harajuku, she decided. Ann gushed about the crepes there, and she was bound to find a shop if not many. 

 

That night, Makoto followed the link to Akechi’s Instagram, scrolling through the thousands of likes he received on each one. Her heart leapt each time she was caught off guard by his wink on screen. It shouldn’t have this effect on her given it had never won her over in person anyways, but it did. 

 

It seemed that Harajuku was a hotspot he had frequented, and Makoto sighed a breath of relief that they’d venture to a place he liked. At the very least, she was happy that the plans were in motion and he seemed delighted that she had picked that location specifically. He certainly was the type to love a crowd, she thought. 

 

_ A: Harajuku station at 11am. It’s a date then. _

 

Makoto rolled over quickly and clutched her phone to read the message. The three dots popped up on his side of the screen and she waited eagerly for whatever else he might have said.

 

_ A: Sweet dreams. _

 

———

 

It surprised no one that Makoto had never really visited Harajuku, nor considered how crowded it might have been on a Saturday afternoon. Nonetheless, Akechi followed along until he noticed that she was overwhelmed.

 

“Not a quiet alley in Harajuku, I’m afraid. Takeshita-dori street is what it’s known for,” he said apologetically.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I don’t mind,” she lied briskly, a perplexed look on her face as another tall girl bumped into her.

 

A bit more down the famous street and she turned to look at him, her face flushed and ready to apologize.

 

“This way,” he said before she could speak up.

 

It was the first time he had grabbed her hand, but she was too overwhelmed by Harajuku to even notice that he hadn’t been wearing his signature black gloves, and that his hands were smooth. 

 

The crowd got quieter and quieter until the only thing she could hear was the quiet buzz of the electrical wires around them in the alley.

 

“Cat Street is up ahead,” he mused, “I’ll take you to one of the places I’ve been wanting to go to.”

 

“O-oh,” was all she could muster.

 

A few turns and curves along the way gave Makoto some room to breathe and the previous feelings of being overwhelmed was quickly replaced with coyness. His fingers intertwined with hers and when he stopped abruptly in what appeared to be nowhere, she slowly began to panic.

 

“We’re here,” he smiled at her.

 

“... This little stall?” she asked with a tilt.

 

“Coco Agepan, yep. I came here once a long time ago when I was being featured on television, but I’ve been meaning to come back. They’re closed in the summer because the cream on the bread will melt,” he told her.

 

“... I see.”

 

“You don’t like sweets, do you? I’m sorry for dragging you here if that’s the case,” he said quietly.

 

“N-no, I do! Actually… I was going to find a crepe place since I knew you liked sweets. And Ann-“

 

“Who said I liked sweets?” he asked with a smirk.

 

Makoto looked up like a deer in the headlights. His smirk widened in realization that she had done her  _ research.  _ Before she could explain, he moved forward in line before ordering one agepan. Makoto frowned slightly. 

 

Before she could follow suit and order the same for herself, he walked back to her and held the agepan to her mouth. She really didn’t like sweets, and it was obvious when she gingerly reached forward to take the smallest bite. She nearly jumped when she heard his warm laugh.

 

“You didn’t even get any cream. It’s the best part,” he told her.

 

“I took too small of a bite,” she said in embarrassment.

 

Akechi let out the smallest hum as if he understood, taking the next bite. Makoto wondered if this was a normal thing for couples to do - sharing absolutely everything, even their food. Still, it was a new experience she was willing to try with him, and he seemed to be happy about the outcome of it. 

 

Before she could even hint at another bite to try the cream as he suggested, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Makoto felt every inch of her body freeze up, eyes unwilling to close. The kiss was quick, and when he pulled away, Makoto wanted to return the favor, feeling like she wasn’t contributing much at all to keep the date going. He let her take the lead again, slipping his tongue slowly between her lips for her to taste. 

 

She quickly pulled away after that, face redder than the strawberries on the sign behind them. Makoto let out the softest noise when he licked his lips, mouth turning upwards into the smallest smile. 

 

“How was it?” he asked softly.

 

“It was nice,” she said shyly, “And it was soft.”

 

“The agepan, I mean,” he mused with a smirk.

 

Her face turned into even deeper embarrassment when she realized she had been so thoroughly enthralled by his lips on hers that she had completely glossed over the  _ reason  _ he meant to kiss her.

 

“Sweet,” she said with a small smile after a while of thinking, “But I didn’t have time to savor it.”

 

Akechi hummed again in understanding, taking another bite of the agepan and kissing her again. 


	4. Day 2 - Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want you for a lifetime so if you're going to think twice, i don't want to know

People change - do soulmates change with them? The concept was benign to Akechi, too flowery and much too unrealistic. There just wasn’t a point in believing in soulmates when he knew that the soul wasn’t even a real concept to begin with. Still, it was fun to think about, to think that even for a moment there might have been someone that was just so perfectly aligned to his expectations and desires that they’d never encounter any problems along the way. It was too good to be true, but that’d imply that he wanted it. Above all else, was it so much to ask for to be wanted  _ in general?  _

 

Makoto didn’t believe in the concept either. She was a thoughtful woman, one that grew up too fast to even consider the romanticism of a subject. Simply put, it wasn’t something that she saved brain space to think about, as unkind as that was to think when Haru or Ann would gush about it. It was a fleeting thought for when she was high schooler, but Makoto knew otherwise to think about something so slight when she entered college. Hard work went into crafting all her relationships (when she had any), and it just wasn’t worth thinking that fate or destiny meant to tie her to one person in particular. 

 

But what do you do when you encounter someone so perfect? Someone that did meet those expectations? 

 

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

 

“No.”

 

It was a stupid thing to bring up for Akechi, but if there was someone between the two of them that might have believed in the concept, it would have been him —both surprising and unsurprising. 

 

“Why?” he wanted to ask, but he didn’t.

 

He shrugged it off, wondering to himself the answer to his own question from her perspective as she pressed her head to his shoulder, turning another page to her book with a flip. 

 

“Why?” she asked him after a few minutes.

 

“Why what?” he asked in confusion.

 

“Why do you believe in soulmates?” she asked without looking him.

 

He chuckled lowly before pressing a small kiss to her head.

 

“I don’t,” he said half-truthfully, “I just wonder why others do.”

 

“It’s nice to have hope,” she told him, “When things don’t work out with someone, that someone better might come along. Someone perfect.”

 

“And when do things not work out?” he asked her inquisitively, “That was insightful, by the way.”

 

“Thank you. Give me a moment to think about it,” she roused thoughtfully.

 

Makoto didn’t turn the next page at the rate that she had been. She had been engulfing that little book in her hands while he stared aimlessly at the ceiling with nothing to entertain himself but his own thoughts.

 

“I want to believe that the reason I’m with someone is because we worked hard to be together, and not because some predestined ideal is the reason we’re together,” she said finally, “That is my answer to your question. Now, the answer to mine?”

 

Akechi thought about his own answer. Did he really believe in soulmates, or did he like the idea so much that he  _ wished  _ he believed in the concept. It would be freeing, and quite frankly, he thought, it would be freeing to be stupid also. To be so slight and airy in the head that romanticizing the perfection of relationships would be natural to think about.

 

“I don’t,” he finally said, “Believe in them, I mean.”

 

“Then, why ask? You never ask unless you’re thinking about something,” she mused, putting down her book finally to look up at him from his shoulder.

 

“Ever wonder why we’re together? Why I’m not with someone else, and you’re not with another?” he asked with the slightest shrug to the shoulder she wasn’t laying on.

 

“Circumstance, coincidence,” she said with a smirk, “I wouldn’t have ever met you if we didn’t go to the same cram school. You know the statistics for people who marry? Their spouses are usually within the a 50 mile vicinity of where they were born-”

 

“You’ve thought a lot about this it seems,” he pointed out quietly.

 

Makoto grew quiet also. She scoured her brain for where that might have been true. Perhaps the conviction in such an anti-belief had made her naturally think about the possibilities. Naturally, in deducing that something doesn’t exist, one would have to think more thoroughly as to why it isn’t so than why it is — that’s what Makoto felt at least.

 

“Let’s say they do,” she said after a long pause, “Maybe it’s meant to be that the fight we’ll have two months from now will properly conclude this chapter of our relationship because the force of nature commands that I belong to someone else.”

 

“I’m following,” he mused.

 

“Would you gladly accept this? That at any and every turn that we make within our relationship, we accept defeat for it because it’s simply meant to be?” 

 

Obviously not. 

 

“I wouldn’t be so stupid,” he said in a half-scoff, pressing his chin to the top of her head as he held her still, the thought angering him more than anything.

 

“At what point would you give up?” she said with the slightest laugh at his brooding anger.

 

“Never.”

 

“Oh? Ever the perseverer, detective,” she pointed out airily.

 

“Makoto.”

 

She waited for him to follow in silence. 

 

“I think you’re my soulmate,” he said in a quiet disbelief.

 

He would never try so hard for anything unless it was  _ for _ her. In the span of five seconds, it was easy to trace that everything he had done, all the reasoning for such things ever since she entered his life was for her. Akechi knitted his brows as he thought about the last time he was upset at her,  _ truly _ upset with her. Every approach he made with her had been calculated and understanding. At what point was he ever like that with anyone? He hated much easier than he loved. 

 

This was unconditional. Makoto was unconditional.

 

“Mmm,” she replied with the smallest smile, “Prove it.”

 

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually hate the concept of soulmates lol, but they're meant to be together, sorry. I don't make the rules.


	5. Day 2 - Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where you belong

There was a lull in silence at the table upstairs in the attic, and Akechi glanced up from his phone. It was the first time the screaming laughter about what had happened earlier at school with Mishima, the giddy chatter on the side between Haru and Futaba, and the roar of Ryuji arguing with Mona had all stopped. He didn’t want to think for a second that it might have been because of him, but it was a nice thought for Akechi to consider. The silence was interrupted fast.

 

“Why did it get all quiet?” Ryuji asked in partial nervousness.

 

The chatter picked up again, and Akechi felt a wave of discomfort overcome him as he sighed inwardly. Another month with these idiots and it’ll all be over. Even so, it was nice to be included once in a while, but having missed out on that sort of interaction growing up made the heart much fonder than it was aware. 

 

Something was amiss. 

 

“Where’s Makoto?” a voice finally asked.

 

“I think she went downstairs.”

 

“She’s been gone for a while.”

 

Akechi let the thought slip out of his mind, keeping his eyes on their leader and then to Ryuji as he held his phone in his left hand. His thumb was hovering over the Metaverse app as base instinct, and then he shut off his phone. 

 

Without another word, he went downstairs. No one stopped him, and the chatter didn’t stop either. Both he and Makoto were like fleeting considerations in their Neanderthal brains. He kept his footsteps to a bare minimum, afraid to scare the girl he anticipated studying downstairs.

 

To his surprise, she wasn’t there, and he wasn’t particularly playing it cool about his apathetic  _ feelings  _ for the Phantom Thieves now that he was thinking about it. There was an awkward glance with Sojiro who was meticulously wiping out a stain in one of the dishes. He gave the detective a worried look,  _ I wouldn’t if I were you,  _ before looking at the silhouette outside the door. That look changed quickly to  _ wait, why you? _

 

From across the cafe, Akechi could see that Makoto was on the phone. She kicked her heel to the floor casually before removing the phone from her ear, signifying it was safe for him to approach her. The quiet jingle that would’ve usually scared her didn’t startle her, and Akechi could tell something was off. 

 

“Ah, the others are looking for you,” he said cheerfully.

 

“I don’t see why they would,” she replied without looking at him, “Can hardly study in there.”

 

“Strange. Could it be you find them distracting?” he mused leadingly.

 

Makoto didn’t answer the question, thinking deeply about the call obviously.

 

“Everything all right?” he asked curiously. 

 

“I’m sure it will be,” Makoto said, trying to match his cheerfulness at the beginning, “I’m probably going to stay downstairs and study though.”

 

“I’ll let them know,” he replied with a nod, his hand slipping from the door that he was holding, “After I take a walk around the block. Care to join me?”

 

Makoto said nothing, and after a few moments of watching him walk away from her in all seriousness, she followed with a quick step behind him. 

 

“I don’t really like taking walks, but it seemed like you could use one,” he commented kindly.

 

“Strange observation, but yes, I do like taking them to clear my head. I’m often using the time on the train to study, so it’s the one time I can really leave everything behind and focus on absolutely nothing. Or try to, at least,” she said with a slight laugh at the end.

 

“Can I observe in equal and notice that you detract yourself from the group even though you’re used to being the president of the student council?” he pressed.

 

For some reason, he always had this way with reading her, ever since the beginning, and it always rubbed her the wrong way. It was one of the many reasons she was afraid of Akechi, but given the strength of her friends now, she could meet his comment with resilience.

 

“I do. I suppose it’s only natural given that we were all misfits at once. Even still, there’s people like Ann and Ryuji who have had each other from the very beginning. In a way, some of us were more isolated than others, and… perhaps I made myself that way,” she said wistfully.

 

“You know of my story,” he said casually.

 

Makoto was quiet, thinking over his observations. 

 

“In a way, I think we all don’t think that we belong here one way or another. A band of misfits doesn’t suddenly make us less lonely,” he said with a sigh, “Just an observation.”

 

“But you above everyone else must want somewhere to belong,” Makoto pointed out, “Given your story.”

 

“I want it, but do I need it? Life gives you what you need, not what you want,” he said with a slight chuckle, “I draw from the strength of the things that I’ve always wanted but could never have.”

 

“And what do you want now? Revenge? We’ve all exacted ours one way or another and moved past it. What’s yours?” she asked inquisitively, as if the plans behind his back weren’t already in motion.

 

“Love. In the end, humans are predictable,” he laughed in his misery, “Belonging. Human connection.”

 

Makoto nodded slowly, turning the corner around the block.

 

“I don’t disagree that it’s something we all need. Given your hypothesis from early, life will give it to you when you need it most, I believe,” she said the last part quietly.

 

“In the end, it’s still something that I want. That’s why I’ll always end up alone. You heard my hypothesis wrong. Life gives you what you need,” he pointed out.

 

Makoto was silent again, tossing these thoughts back and forth between the two sides of her brain.

 

“What if I could give you what you need?” 

 

A shiver traveled through his body and Akechi bolted from his bed. The clock by his bed read an ungodly hour and sweat slicked the entirety of his neck. Within seconds, the dread of that dream sank into the forefront of his mind and made its nest. How awful that he could dream of such a thing where he could share himself so openly like a book. 

 

How awful that it was with Makoto in particular. He shouldn’t believe in dreams. 

 

A hand reached over to touch his arm, and he nearly swatted it away until he recognized the skin against his own. 

 

“I’m here,” her tired voice said from the other side of the bed, “You know where you are.”

 

The wound in his chest ached in memory like a phantom pain even though it had been a full year already. He held his hand to the pulse on his neck, the only time he could tell reality from dream, and he found his heart was beating albeit fast and unsteady.

 

“Yes,” he sighed a relief, “We were strangers.”

 

Makoto let out an understanding sound from her throat, stroking his arm gently before falling back asleep again. 

 

“Strangers,” he repeated for himself. 


	6. Day 2 - Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how many drinks would it take you to leave with me?

“To us, detective,” Makoto mourned, intaking the foul liquid into her mouth with a sour expression, “May justice continue to fuck us over.”

 

“One drink down, and the foul language comes out, I see,” he mused, “What do you expect when you’re on the side of justice?”

 

Their defendant had ascertained their life sentence with some nervous words. No amount of hours spent by either the police commissioner and her team, nor the detective and his league could have saved him otherwise. The prosecutor was too good, and their rookie defense lawyer a joke. In the end, it wasn’t Akechi nor Makoto’s job to feel the aftermath of what had happened, but they were at Crossroads now reflecting on where they went wrong.

 

“I think it was someone on my team,” Makoto fussed, her hand pressed into the mess of her hair after the eight hour hearing, ready to just let it all go, “I just know.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it. Your place isn’t on the field,” he reminded her, “It’s the evidence that comes out to play when you least expect it. All’s fair.”

 

“Fair?” she scoffed, “Fuck me.”

 

Akechi cocked a brow, sipping the rest of his beer before ordering another. He had played on both sides before, and at the end, he decided he’d always be a neutral party that way whatever happened wouldn’t affect him so. Makoto was on the other end of the spectrum, and he wondered at times if she’d be better off as a lawyer instead. The thought left as quick as it came - she’d be horrible at it. Leave that to her sister.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he said finally.

 

Makoto shoved the empty shot glass away from her and went to work on the vodka sprite. A few sips in, eyes heavy and dry from the day, and she opened them again.

 

“What?” she asked, realizing the string of sentences that led him to his statement did not make  _ any _ sense.

 

“Fairness,” he lied.

 

Makoto shrugged and then let out a heavy sigh.

 

“You’ve been doing that all day,” he pointed out cheerfully, “Is that how you cope?”

 

“I sometimes forget to breathe,” she sighed again, “... Does justice really exist?”

 

“You mean, is it a social construct? Absolutely. Does it exist, though? Yes. Still, what we perceive as justice is a fine line between the fact of the matter and what ought to be delivered, wouldn’t you say?”

 

His pretty words were driving her mad and the alcohol was lowering her comprehension by the second.

 

“If it’s true that the defendant wasn’t the real culprit, then true justice would shield him from being put behind bars. That’s the fact. You do bad things, you go to prison. You do good things, you stay out of prison,” she dumbed down.

 

“Your language is becoming less and less verbose as alcohol goes on,” he laughed, “Do you think humans are meant to be just? We were born to try and reach for a fair justice, but we’re humans. Case and point.”

 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Makoto really was desperate. The tears were coming, and he could feel it.

 

“I should’ve just become a doctor,” she breathed sadly.

 

“You’d be a terrible doctor,” he thought aloud.

 

“I would be,” she agreed even more sadly.

 

There was a silence, and the sounds of the people clinking their glasses or chattering amongst themselves provided an ambience that she loved as soon as she was legal enough to drink. She was slowly becoming her dad, probably. No, she was becoming like Sae.

 

“I like you the way you are,” he said softly, nose inches away from hers even as she laid there like a rock on his shoulder.

 

“A mediocre police commissioner? A fraud?”

 

“I like you as Makoto,” he laughed, “How many people truly care about justice enough to get drunk over one mishap of a testimony?”

 

“A lot,” she groaned softly.

 

“No one truly cares about justice unless it serves them well. If you found out that the evidence was faulty tomorrow and our man behind bars deserved it, you’d have a change of heart so quickly,” he pointed out.

 

Makoto thought about this point for a bit — to the best of her ability. He was right, and she changed so quickly given the facts of a matter. Still, it didn’t make her feel any better that the defendant was charged incorrectly. In the end, what’s done was done, and justice did not win that day. Would a distraction prove enough to allow her to forget?

 

“It must be tiring,” she started slowly, “Cheering up someone that can’t cheer herself up.”

 

“I find that the praises I give you are ones I’m incapable of giving myself,” he admitted, “Perhaps that’s why I’m so good at giving it to others.”

 

“It’s strange… I never pegged you as someone like that,” she frowned.

 

“At some point, telling yourself that you’re charismatic in the mirror only gets you so far if you’re really not charismatic at all,” he chuckled lowly, “You can only convince yourself of the truth if it really is the truth. Otherwise, wouldn’t you just be another sheep in society? Capable only of fooling yourself over and over again.”

 

“Am I a sheep?” she asked, nuzzling herself closer to him.

 

He leaned down towards her face, lips ghosting over hers with obvious reason. She only waited for his answer, eyes wide and red even with how half-lidded they were only a moment ago. She seemed more intent on his answer than anything else. If he stole a kiss from her, it might have been just as natural as praising her this entire time. Instead, he pressed the tip of his nose to hers.

 

“You’re a queen,” he said, breath touching her lips.

 

Makoto clearly had no idea what he meant, blinking twice before pulling away to face him properly. She waited for an explanation. One never came, only stares that went on for far too long before she leaned forward and pressed a haphazard kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I’m just a police commissioner, but thanks for the thought,” she said with a flush, indistinguishable from embarrassment or from alcohol.

 

A pair of nondescript shots were placed in front of them, and a graze of Lala’s mischievous eyes were all they saw before they drew their attention to the alcohol in front of them.

 

“What shall we drink to now, police commissioner?” he asked, trying so hard to forget about the wetness of her lips drying on his cheek.

 

Makoto thought for a moment, fingers expertly spinning the clear liquid in her glass.

 

“You decide,” she said finally. 

 

Akechi said nothing, smiling to himself. He thought about their first toast -  _ to us.  _ It wouldn’t be fitting to drink to that again. Justice was equally as lame. 

 

“To being terrible at our jobs,” he decided.

 

“Only one of us is terrible at it,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

“To being terrible at our jobs, but even worse if we were anything else,” he mused in his new decision.

 

She thought for a split second and then clinked her glass with his. 

 

“To us,” she said with a smile, downing the shot of the foul liquid yet again. 


	7. Day 3 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i could never be the one to hide one

Starting a family was out of the question for Akechi and Makoto. Like a stack of unwashed plates, their work piled high over and over again, never really getting to the point of clearing out. Regardless, they had decided this a very long time ago anyways in between a blubber of incoherent embarrassment and apologetic kisses. Even then, Makoto had been very careful when considering this, ensuring that it was what she wanted. Shutting her eyes, she laid under the fluorescent light, ready for the surgery to ensure that starting a  _ family _ was impossible. The crackle of noises and the numbness of her thighs drove her in a panic before she sat up weakly, asking that they wait.

 

She rushed outside of the operation room, eyes grazing over Akechi’s bent over form as he waited with his hands intertwined together. He looked up and instantly ran to her.

 

“What happened?” he asked in a rush.

 

“I can’t do it,” she said softly, reaching for his face and realizing for the first time that she was barefoot and cold in her hospital gown, “I don’t want to.”

 

“Then don’t.”

 

It was all he had to say and they were back on the train home, her hand clasped between his and he clutched her body to his. They didn’t speak for the entirety of the trip back, the numbing medication caused Makoto to curl up into a ball the instant she returned home and crawled into bed. Akechi kneeled down beside her, watching her scoot closer to the edge of the bed so he could brush his fingers through her hair. He didn’t want to ask her why she couldn’t go through with it, but there was a soft and relieved look on her face as her eyelids drooped heavily. 

 

She reached for the hand that was holding her face.

 

“Let’s start a family together,” she whispered.

 

He sighed deeply, thumb brushing her temples as he contemplated her dazed words.

 

“Let’s talk about this when you’re awake and coherent,” he said finally, lips pressing to her eyelid gently.

 

“I want to,” she said slightly louder, “I’m sure of it.”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” he mused.

 

“I know you do. You’re the one who tried to talk me out of the surgery for months,” she laughed quietly.

 

“Can we talk about this when you’re awake?” he pressed again.

 

“I am awake,” she refused stubbornly, eyes fully closed now.

 

He sighed, getting up from the floor and drawing his hand away from hers. She latched onto his wrist weakly, holding onto him still even as he attempted to walk away.

 

“Were you afraid?” he asked her, knowing she knew what he meant.

 

“It wasn’t so much fear… more the permanence of it,” she said.

 

“You know it’s reversible,” he told her.

 

“I know,” was all she said.

 

There was a heavy silence between the two of them, Makoto struggling to hold onto him, and Akechi wanting very much so to leave. Their discussion would be imminent, but the turmoil that both were suffering alone was something that was communicated in that silence. 

 

“I wanted to give you what you wanted,” she started abruptly, “I wanted to try and make this work.”

 

“Makoto-”

 

“It’s illogical, I know. But, wasn’t my decision a selfish one?” 

 

“No. If it was in your interest not have a child, why wouldn’t you get the surgery? Rather, you do understand the reason I offered to go through with mine was so you wouldn’t have to,” he scolded her.

 

“I know, I know,” she kept saying, “I don’t really know what I’m saying anymore.”

 

He sighed before he knelt before her again. 

 

“You’re the only family I need,” he said quietly, “No amount of anything will change that. I don’t need anything but you. Do you think I’d be a capable father, anyways?”

 

“You would be-”

 

“I wouldn’t. Think about the traumas I went through in the foster system. Do you think for a second that I wouldn’t carry over what I saw as a child onto my own? It’s the first thing you learn when you become a parent,” he explained.

 

“And I’d be there to balance it out,” she said quietly.

 

“Ever wonder what would happen if one us  _ passed  _ in the line of duty?” he asked slowly, eyes narrowing to look at hers, “One dangerous homicide case is all it would take for either of us.”

 

“It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me,” she said with a weak smile, “But I digress, I can’t force something you don’t want on you.”

 

“I never asked to be born,” he seethed, “And others would look at that as a gift.”

 

Makoto opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was obvious the depressive state he had been in for much of his life just doesn’t get better over night, or finding a state of belonging. She reached for his face gently, and she was relieved to see that he pressed his cheek to her palm. 

 

“I’m glad I met you,” she choked, “And I’m glad that you were born. And as you said… you’re my family. You have me now.”

 

They were words that she used over and over again, but it seemed to make his heart continue to blister in want and agony every time she conveyed them. Deep down, he knew that this was true, that they were all the other needed. 

 

“I suppose you ought to amend your statement,” he mused, “About starting a family with me when we’re already family.”

 

“Yes, we are,” she agreed seemingly.

 

Another silence came over them before he slipped into bed with her. She nudged herself right on his shoulder and the crook of his neck, sighing happily.

 

“You really want to bear my child?” he asked her, fingers dropping from her jaw to her neck, and then the length of the exposed part of her chest.

 

Makoto reached for his hand, and balled it over her left hand. She smiled slightly when she overheard him snark at the gesture, the diamond on her ring finger poking him no doubt. 

 

“Who else?” she notioned, “Who’d be more fit for the job than your wife?” 

 

He humored her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

“I never know who’s the bigger fool in this relationship.”

 

“Marriage,” she corrected him.

 

“I’m going to assume it’s me,” he smirked, lips pressed to the middle of her neck and his hand pulling her hair back.

 

She sighed again, closing her eyes.


	8. Day 3 - Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other side of paradise

During Akechi’s final year in high school, he had a change of heart. It wasn’t one that came swimmingly, entering his cognition and conscience out of nowhere so that he had a eureka moment sitting in his classroom. The worst part of this change of heart was that it was gradual. When he had realized it was too late, and that it was already happening, he simply stood out of his seat, causing all of his classmates to glance quickly over at him, and walked out of class. 

 

He was tired, he realized. He was tired of revenge, that is. At some point, he wondered if it was entirely all that satisfying to look back when he was 30 and know that he had his dramatic moment with his father, Masayoshi Shido. He squinted at the thought - would I be proud of who I am now when I’m 30? Is this the type of person I want to be? Of course, up until that moment, he had absolutely loathed himself deep down, but felt the contradiction of deserving love and affection. The worst part of this realization was that in believing that he deserved love, and that he would never get it, Shido would never get what he deserved either. 

 

That’s when he ran.

 

He followed this line of thinking while running. Perhaps those that believed they deserved love were doomed to never get it. The thought of deserving something is a selfish thing, and he knew this no matter how rotten he was. What about those that wanted it, and did everything in their power to seek it out? Of course, doing that set them up for potential failure and disappointment, and he wasn’t ready for that sort of interruption. These thoughts scoured through his mind, causing him to stop running entirely and realize that he was out of breath without realizing it.

 

In his change of heart, he realized he was in love. He was in love with someone that he had no idea he could have even been in love with, but he knew now what it was. It hit him like a train out of nowhere, and he knew it to be true. There was no other person he acted this way towards, and to realize that she hadn’t even been on his mind whatsoever because he had been so blindsighted by revenge, it was strange. It was like a sixth sense had stirred in the back of his mind, mingling these feelings he  _ would’ve  _ had for her if not for this plotted revenge. 

 

But he had no use for that now, and so he ran.

 

\------

 

“Hi.”

 

She was exactly where he believed he would find her. It was shocking how much he knew of her, but had given no thought to it whatsoever. The fact that these feelings had never crossed his mind at all, but became as clear as sky the moment he realized he was done being a pawn was riveting. 

 

Niijima Makoto looked up from her textbook. He could tell her face was racked in nervousness, but she held it still with her brows twitching ever so slightly. A neutral face wasn’t really her forte, was it?

 

“Can I help you, Akechi-kun?” she asked politely, eyes blinking and her study position unchanging.

 

“I’m in love with you,” he said.

 

Makoto’s stare didn’t change, and he was glad. He saw her inhale and then exhale quickly afterwards. It took her a few more seconds to process what he had said before she opted to shut her textbook, preparing for the long conversation of denial.

 

“I don’t  _ think _ I’m in love with you, by the way,” he cut her off before she could talk.

 

She closed her mouth, realizing he had read her mind. Makoto allowed her thoughts on the matter to ruminate. Most of all, she let the two sides of her pull her in her decision to reveal what she knew of his secret disguise and his plan to betray them. 

 

“You must be thinking why I’d be in love with you,” he started when she had nothing to say.

 

“I’m thinking,” she replied.

 

He let her think. 

 

She inhaled deeply, and the breath that should have been let out never came.

 

“You’re going to betray us,” she finally said.

 

“I was going to. Yes,” he admitted, “Not anymore.”

 

She sighed, pressing her fingers to her temple. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to reveal what she knew. It’d all fall upon her like an avalanche. The more she thought about it, the more she regret telling him, but he admitted it in agreement all too quickly.

 

“Let’s run away together,” he suggested.

 

“That’s stupid,” she said quickly.

 

“Fine. I want to pledge my full loyalty to the Phantom Thieves,” he said.

 

“Why are you telling me this-”

 

“Because I’m in love with you,” he said again.

 

She couldn’t even begin to ask where these feelings had come from, and it all was just a rouse, she was certain. She humored him because she was Makoto, but at the end of it all, she was still suspicious. No amount of  _ anything _ he could do could convince her otherwise. That is, until —

 

“Masayoshi Shido is my father,” he announced plainly to her, “I’m the one causing the mental shutdowns. He’s pulling all the strings, and I’m his-”

 

“Stop  _ fucking _ with me,” she seethed, “This is insane, and I could never  _ trust _ you.”

 

He watched her struggle with wanting to believe him, and wanting most of all for that loyalty to come. She was gone, though, and he could see it so clearly now. There was no way that she would believe what he was saying, and obviously, accepting his feelings or wanting to return them was out of the question also.

 

“I…” he started to say.

 

He bit his lip and backed away from her. He watched her press her forehead to her hands as she shook from the table. A moment longer, and he could no longer bear to watch. 

 

\------

 

Akechi went back to business as usual. He’d tell her tomorrow that it was just all to  _ fuck _ with her as she had put it so plainly. He’ll tell her he was off his medication (easy to believe enough), or that he was dared to do it by one of the stupider thieves. He’d go back to being Shido’s pawn, and he’ll don the cape of Black Mask per usual. 

 

There was a clack of thunder outside of the building of his apartment, and whether or not he hated the sound, he picked up his pace to turn the corner. For some reason, the sound seemed to be getting closer and closer, and only when he reached for the door to his place did he realize that he was being followed. Akechi had never been so frightened in his life, realizing soon enough that the sound of the thunder was the sound of someone’s heels chasing after him.

 

The next thing he knew, his head hit the back of his door before he could open it, and Makoto had pressed all the weight of her body against him. 

 

“You’ll prove it, won’t you?” she asked frantically, “All of it?”

 

“Yes,” he choked in a whisper.

 

“Testify,” she said quietly, “Admit your crimes.”

 

He waited a second too long, and he could see the look in her face start to change, knowing that she was likely being fooled all along. He interrupted her before she could pull away.

 

“I will,” he agreed.

 

Makoto backed away, her hand clasped over her mouth as she realized he really did plan on confessing. 

 

“I’ll prove it,” he added, nearing even closer to her than before, “All of it.”

 

She nodded, blinking back tears as she looked at his forlorn face. He pulled her wrist away from her mouth, and before she could erupt into screaming at him or crying, he kissed her. He weighed his heavy heart in the balance of justice, realizing that one side had tipped so far before he could have even realized it.


	9. Day 3 - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> give me a sign

Makoto struggled consistently with gifts. It wasn’t that she wasn’t thoughtful, but Akechi had everything he could ever want or need. That, and he was a very minimal person, believe it or not. Aside from the newest phone model released per year, he kept all of his possessions in tip top shape that it just didn’t warrant replacements anytime soon.

 

One year, she ended up using the same phone as him because she had preordered it the moment it was announced. Unfortunately for her, he arrived home a week before the model was even in stores. She feigned it as her own interest, and never thought to tell him ever again.

 

Ever since then, she hadn’t bothered with gifts of that nature. Equally so, birthdays and holidays became her worst nightmares. Luckily for her, Akechi never mentioned it, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was something he considered in the forefront of his mind.

 

“No, I never noticed,” he replied when asked, “I grew up thinking birthdays were a strange thing since they were never celebrated in the foster home.”

 

“But… never? Every single one?” she asked in surprised.

 

“No. Quite frankly, the worst was in elementary school. I was so dumbfounded the first time I ever saw a birthday celebration in lieu of class being conducted,” he laughed at the memory.

 

“That’s so sad,” she muttered, “I suppose not if you’re not used to it. It is something that children cherish though.”

 

“Do they?” he asked secretively before looking out the window.

 

It was clear to her that he was thinking about it. Makoto decided there’d be no use for those types of occasions. If she wanted to give him a gift, she simply would. She didn’t need a reason to do so.

 

\------

Akechi was very particular, and Makoto finally realized why. Whenever he arrived home, he’d change immediately out of his dress shirt, shrug off his blazer, and they’d be neatly folded or hung up in the closet. He rolled up his tie every time, and he’d polish the day’s worth of damage on his attache case before setting it onto the counter. He left his shoes to polish in the morning, and when he was asked why, he said that he’d let the dirt and grime dry overnight so that it’d be easier to remove in the morning.

 

Makoto was fascinated by this routine, but only when she realized that growing up, he had very little possessions, did she realize why he took care of everything so well. He wore the watch she gave him everyday, except for in the summer. It was disappointing for her especially because it was a gift for a birthday - right before the long and hot summers. When prompted about it finally, her insecurities coming out to play, he said it was because he was afraid to scratch it up when he didn’t have a blazer to wear and cover it. She felt her heart seize up at how painfully kind that gesture was. The moment summer turned to fall, he notched the watch on his wrist like clockwork and never took it off unless it was to shower or sleep.

 

Akechi only had a few possessions like these, and Makoto sought out a gift that might possibly garner a similar reaction from him, but would be useful all year long. She pondered for a very long time, ensuring that she wouldn’t seek out her friends’ guidance this time around like she usually would. It grew so obvious that she was lost in thought when Akechi joked about her hand being glued to her chin.

 

It was a serendipitous moment when Makoto walked by the desk of her coworker, eyeing the _shiny_ pen he held in his hand. She had been so mesmerized by it, he swore it was because she had noticed that he got his first manicure. When elected to admit that he went with his wife very recently in embarrassment, Makoto tilted her head and motioned to his pen.

 

“My fountain pen? What about it?”

 

“There’s writing on it. Is it the brand name?” she asked.

 

“Ah, that. No. My wife got it engraved for me,” he sighed, “It’s a nice thought and all but, what am I going to do with a pen with my name on it?”

 

“You won’t lose it,” Makoto pointed out.

 

He bellowed out a laugh.

 

“It doesn’t make me write any better. My handwriting is still god awful. Really, it’s just an expensive pen no different than the ones you can get downstairs at the convenience store.”

 

Makoto’s hand flew to her chin again. She asked where his wife got it, and promptly gravitated to the store after work. Naturally, she had it engraved with Akechi’s name on it, and in perfect gold script, too. She initially asked for blue, one of her favorite colors, but decided that red might fit him moreso. He loved the glitz and the glamor of drawing attention, so it was only natural. She nearly jumped when the clerk scolded her when she saw her reaching to touch it. Makoto looked away in embarrassment when she realized the engraving was still drying.

 

The clerk closed the case for the pen and wrapped it neatly and perfectly in a matching red bow. Even the box for it was heavy, and Makoto was happy and hopeful that Akechi would find use for the fountain pen. She never let it go the entire way home, clutching onto it for dear life as she rehearsed what she might say to him when she got home.

 

Akechi eyed her suspiciously when she arrived, her cheeks round and plump from smiling so much. He pulled her into a quick embrace, and right as he was about to kiss her, she held out the gift to him.

 

“What’s the occasion?” he asked reluctantly.

 

Makoto continued smiling.

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” he asked slowly.

 

“Open it,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

He did as he was told, ripping through the ribbon without even a moment to savor the perfection of it. Makoto didn’t mind, for she was much more eager to see his reaction. He was careful when he saw the red fountain pen slotted in its foam indention, holding it out to the light to read his name engraved on it. He gingerly picked it up from its place, rolling it between his thumb and index finger to gaze upon the marbled effect of the pen.

 

Without another word, he walked to the counter, opened his attache case, and grabbed a piece of white paper. He folded it into fours and wrote something in it with his new pen. After a few seconds of fanning the paper, he handed it back to her with a soft smile.

 

“A gift in return for your gift,” he said simply.

 

“Must everything be a transaction with you?” she sighed.

 

He didn’t respond, waiting for her to open up the folded paper and read what he wrote for her. The front of it had her name, and within -

 

_Burn them, and what stays in your heart will stay; keep them, and what vanishes will vanish._

 

“You forgot the first part of that,” she said with a small shy smile, “‘Letters are just pieces of paper.’”

 

“I figured it was self-explanatory,” he mused, “I figured correctly. You knew the first part of it.”

 

“ _Norwegian Wood,”_ she said with a nod, “I suppose I ought to keep this gift in exchange for my gift?”

 

“Do you want me to vanish?” he asked with a smirk.

 

“Yes, perhaps I’d finally be free of your egotistical riddles,” she said rolling her eyes.

 

“Laced with love,” he added, “Thank you for the gift.”

 

Makoto smiled, never looking away from the piece of white paper. A complex message within something so plain and dull, a perfect exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norwegian Wood makes its return, and the fountain pen mentioned briefly in the Valentine's Day fic as well.


	10. Day 4 - Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll be your coffee in the morning

Makoto looked at the flat white coffee on her desk and sighed. She didn’t open the lid to check that it was a flat white, but she knew it was because her name was written in Akechi’s handwriting on the cup - an obvious afterthought when the barista opted not to write anything on it. 

 

It was the third or fourth time that she noticed that her name was written on the cup. It started appearing that way when she cocked her brow during a meeting, and noted that a phone number had been written on it instead.  She could’ve opted to do one of two things - text the number on her cup or ask Akechi about it. Morbid curiosity led her to text it, receiving a gush of a reply. 

 

She didn’t want to confront Akechi about it, but she had to now, hinting that the barista might have meant for the number to be for him and she had no business in their  _ affair.  _ His response was in embarrassment, explaining that he had no relation to the girl whatsoever and that she had been taking his order for months now. Some caffeinated courage must’ve pushed her to give him her number finally. 

 

Makoto was casual about it - professional even - asking him if he wanted the cup in return so that he could take down her number. He turned down the  _ offer  _ almost instantly, explaining that he had no interest in the barista whatsoever. Further morbid curiosity led her to ask if he had someone in mind, of which, he promptly responded with ‘yes.’

 

The rest was history. After that, even the usual scribble on her cup indicating her order had been omitted. It was simply a flat white coffee without a label. Makoto didn’t bother asking why this was the case - partnering with the detective gave her a set of her own novice deduction skills. There were no more cute messages like “FWC!!” with a heart next to it. Makoto almost scoffed at the sudden change, wondering what the next encounter was like with barista and Akechi. Clearly a saga she was secretly interested in, she thought to herself as she sipped from the cup.

 

Then, came her name on the cup. Makoto knew it was the barista writing it, for they used the masculine kanji for her name. She let out a low whistle when she first saw it. The barista hoped his “partner” was a man. At the meeting, Makoto took smaller sips than usual. When she would’ve usually been done with her coffee halfway in through the meeting ended up taking the entire duration. She held the section of the cup with her name on it towards the direction where Akechi was sitting, hoping that he would notice that her name was written wrong.

 

He didn’t say anything after the meeting, nor did he comment on it and laugh at the mistake. He found her that evening when she was retiring for the day, case papers hitting the top of her desk to ensure they were all evenly aligned before she slipped them into her briefcase. Akechi closed the door behind him, eyes glancing very slowly at her and then at the cup in her hand which she turned towards him in a very mischievous way. Makoto had been waiting for this confrontation, only to be met with him crushing his lips to hers and dragging her up from her seat. Needless to say, she returned in unexpected fervor, tugging at his tie to loosen it from his neck so she might press her coffee-stained lips to his jaw.

 

She opted to go with him to get their morning coffee the following week. He spent the time walking from her house to the train station holding onto her hand, and asking her what kind of deduction skills did she even pick up from him to not guess that he might have had feelings for her- he only brought coffee for her every morning for the last six months was all. Makoto flushed in realization, remembering that he knew she liked flat white during the colder seasons, mango black tea in the summers, and, when spring allowed it, caramel macchiato with  _ one _ pump of syrup only - the one pump was extra specific. 

 

When they reached the coffee shop, Makoto braced herself for what she might see. Almost instantly, the girl behind the counter flushed and looked down in shame. Makoto immediately attempted to retract her hand from his, hoping she hadn’t seen, but it was too late. Akechi ordered their coffees without remark, or small talk. They were in and out of there within five minutes with their coffees, but Makoto let out a deep exhale when they finally exited, the ring of the bell signaling that it was over.

 

“That was a bad idea,” she said in a small voice.

 

“You were the one who asked to go,” he reminded her.

 

“I know, and I… regret that,” she admitted.

 

“Why?” he asked with the slightest tilt of his head.

 

“Because she knows that your partner in crime is a woman now,” she said slowly.

 

“And?” he mused, “My partner in crime is also my girlfriend.”

 

“... Do you choose to be inept about certain things or do you really not see the problem here?” she asked.

 

“I truly don’t see the problem here. She’s known I liked you for months now. After she gave  _ you _ her number, she asked me where I wanted to take her that weekend,” he explained, “I was confused at first.”

 

Makoto’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” she admitted, “Text her, I mean. I was curious.”

 

“May I ask why you were curious? You knew I ordered your coffee. There was no reason for you to think that the number was for anyone but me, and yet you still opted to message her,” he said slyly.

 

“... I was curious!” 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat,” he warned her lowly. 

 

“... How did she know to write it on the flat white coffee?” she asked with the slightest scrutiny.

 

“I order a macchiato,” he laughed softly, “Which would you guess to be the drink belonging to a detective?”

 

“Huh.”

 

He leaned forward and she turned her face away from him to think, still too embarrassed by the debacle to face him just yet. Akechi chuckled quietly before pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

 

“I feel like we committed a crime here,” she cried, “We just shoved our relationship in front of that poor girl.”

 

“What of it? We’re often forced to face the truth, aren’t we?” he shrugged.

 

“You couldn’t be any less considerate, hm?”

 

“How else am I to balance you out?” he asked, the curve of his lips turning upwards in a strategic smile.

 

Makoto took one look at him before walking away, smiling secretively to herself as he laughed behind her, both their coffees in hand. 


	11. Day 4 - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was all over her

Four weeks had passed just short of an entire month. Makoto’s  _ unfortunate  _ escapade of an investigation had lured her and her team to Kyoto. Suffice to say, Akechi went from being completely adept to living alone throughout college, to dating Makoto and loving every moment of being around her to the point of  _ not _ ever wanting to be without her, to having to readjust to his prior ways. To say that he was suffering was a vast understatement. 

 

In between the times of which she was able to find time to speak with him on the phone, he heard very little from her. In a way, it was as if she didn’t exist at all within his radar, and he hated every minute of it. He threw himself into his work, as everyone expected, and the lull in hours where he had overdone himself was when he thought about Makoto the most. He even considered masquerading his own crimes of which he would have the luxury of solving to create a time within space where he could somehow traverse through the four weeks he was without Makoto. 

 

Instead, he sat dreadfully at his desk every morning (if he’s elected to go home at the very least and sleep first), awaiting the days to go by faster. A week before she was due to arrive home, his mood improved considerably. His coworkers sighed a breath of relief when they noticed that his tie was properly on for the first time ever. It was very interesting to see the usually composed detective finally erupt into a disaster when his wife was gone, but if they were to be honest about the subject, they wouldn’t have been particularly surprised. 

 

They had seen how destabilizing he was when any sign of danger arose, or even the threat of a new face in the office would garner suspicion and be met with violence when need be. He spent every passing moment he could around her, probing her mind for what new discoveries she encountered with her team that might help his own case. Of course, that’s what he played it off as. Everyone in the office knew that he just simply couldn’t be without her, and given the state of how Akechi was, it was only natural that he act this way now that he had a channel to shower care and affection for someone for the first time ever. 

 

Akechi cared for very little, his priorities were always in line with work or Makoto, and nothing else in between. 

 

Two days before Makoto was intended to arrive home, he threw himself into his work even more so. It was surprising for others to witness this given his excitement, but he needed a even heavier distraction so that he wouldn’t go crazy for the next 48 hours. That night, she texted him for the first time in four days, letting him know the time and station she would be arriving at. He held the message to his heart, and fell asleep almost instantly after wishing her a good night. 

 

He waited for her at the station, not a minute too late or too early. He had kept a watchful eye on the train for delays. It was obsessive behavior, but it suited him all too well. Akechi’s heart pounded as he waited for her, and within that time, he wondered if he had ever been so excited to see her. This line of thought led him to realize he hadn’t been away from her for so long since they started seeing one another. It was a strange feeling altogether, but in his heart he felt at ease knowing that Makoto was coming home to him. All the lonely nights in bed, all the meals he had to eat alone, he couldn’t do it anymore. Now that he knew what love was, and all that he was missing, he couldn’t go without it anymore. 

 

What he had previously believed to be weak and senseless, he couldn’t go without anymore. He embraced it entirely if it meant that he could be with Makoto. One glance at the rushing train, and he saw her almost immediately. It came to a slow halt, and he swore the seconds it took to stop and open the doors was longer than the four weeks he waited for her.

 

Naturally, she took her time exiting, even gracing him with an all-knowing smile as soon as she got off the train. She fully expected him to grab hold of her face and crush his lips to hers, but he pulled her close and shoved his face into the crook of her neck. Makoto let out the smallest sound of surprise.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t bring any gifts,” she laughed jokingly.

 

“You’re the only gift I need,” he sighed, squeezing her tight against his chest and stepping out of the way of the crowd.

 

They stood like that for a few moments, watching the trains rush by and the people go in and out. Lost in their own world, Akechi held her for what felt like the first time in eternity and he didn’t want to let go. Every part of his being wanted to call in sick for the next week and just have her to himself. It was the worst and best feeling all at once, and he loved and hated how much he needed her. He wondered if he loved her just a little too much.

 

“Fuck,” he sighed deeply, “I missed you so much.”

 

“I had no idea,” she said sarcastically, patting his shoulders to the best of her ability.

 

He grabbed the bag from her hand and dropped it to the floor so that she had more mobility. Once it plopped on the ground with a satisfying sound, he was back to holding her again. 

 

“Are we ever going to make it home at this point?” she asked.

 

“No,” he answered simply, “Just a little longer.”

 

“Buy me dinner first,” she teased.

 

“I will, if that’s what you want,” he said gently, “God… I missed you so much, Makoto.”

 

“I appreciate the sentiment, and you know how much I hate public displays of affection,” she mused, “Just a little longer and then we have to get going.”

 

“Yes, my love,” he agreed with the widest smile on his face, holding her just a little longer as if the world around them didn’t exist. 


	12. Day 4 - Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this happiness?

Akechi looked off into the distance, his vision blurring for a moment and unwilling to snap back into reality. He liked where his job was taking him - the limelight and the glory that came with it was nice, but there was something seemingly satisfying and content about what he did. He liked his apartment - there were nice amenities and it was not too big nor too small, just perfectly sized. That sinking and aching feeling he had in the back of his mind that something would go wrong didn’t appear as often anymore. In fact, it hadn’t appeared in a very long time. The feeling of belonging and desire that he sought out so desperately when he was younger had seemingly disappeared. He hadn’t noticed, if he was being honest, but there was this new feeling that replaced all of that.

 

He wanted to be happy. Of all things that he could want now, Akechi Goro wanted to be happy. This realization came out of nowhere, it seemed. He was flabbergasted that he couldn’t properly pinpoint why it was like this all of a sudden until he realized that Makoto had slipped herself next to him and propped her head on his shoulder without notice.

 

She didn’t say anything, laying on him comfortably while she swiped through her phone briskly for new notifications. He finally snapped out of his daze and glanced down at her.

 

“Are you happy?” he asked out of the blue.

 

“Yes,” she responded.

 

“What are you happy about?” he asked.

 

“Mmm.”

 

She thought for a bit, not looking away from her phone as she thought. He frowned for a moment, wondering if she could have the proper epiphany like him if she was distracted like that. Makoto multitasked expertly, even typing a message to Haru as she thought about it.

 

“I’m happy with my job,” she said simply.

 

“Anything else?” he probed.

 

“I like my friends,” she said.

 

“Makoto…”

 

“Oh… is this a deep existential conversation?” she asked.

 

“Kind of.”

 

She put down her phone.

 

“So specifics, then.”

 

She removed her head from his shoulder and laid it onto the couch to stare up at the ceiling and think. 

 

There was too much that she was seeking to improve, Makoto thought to herself. Even if she was happy with her life situation, she couldn’t necessarily be happy and content with herself lest she stop improving or becoming better. But there was something that she realized above all - there was no one she would rather be with than Akechi. It was a strange conclusion to reach given the nature of their relationship and also their history together. She carded through the list of names she dated (a small list), and realized that everyone had supported her unconditionally. There was something intriguing about their want to do that - was it to ensure that they keep her?

 

As much as she liked the idea of being with someone that supported her always, she realized soon enough the depth of her growth was curbed very quickly in those relationships. She sighed to herself when Akira came to mind almost instantly. He was a good boyfriend, but there was something about him that never pushed her to become better. She wanted to become the police commissioner, and it was natural that he supported that cause. In turn, she felt she had to support him also, whatever it was that he wished to pursue. She bit her tongue when she realized they weren’t in line with her goals, but she never spoke much of it. 

 

This  _ happiness _ that Akechi asked about was obvious when she thought about it in a relationship sense. She struggled much less than he when it came to her early life, but it was always a struggle for her to build relationships and friendships as a whole. There was something missing all the time, like she couldn’t quite fit in properly. It was as if she was just the wrong piece of the puzzle, or fell into a group where everyone was just  _ better _ for one another. When she started dating Akechi out of serendipity, her life seemingly solidified and took its natural course of where she had to be. He questioned her about everything she did, and the things she never even considered or thought deeply about was shaken down to its core because of his line of questioning. Fair enough, he was a detective after all. But this sense of self-awareness came to her, the missing piece, and Makoto soon found the wholeness of herself with his help. 

 

It just wasn’t possible with anyone else.

 

“I’m happy because I’m with you,” she said simply, “If I were to put it into words… I don’t think I can be with anyone else because it wouldn’t be as…  _ satisfying?” _

 

He smirked at her almost instantly.

 

“Not like that-”

 

“I know, but you also know it’s just as equally true,” he mused.

 

“Yes, yes. You don’t need me to explain?” she asked with a raised brow.

 

“I suppose I just wondered if you felt the same as I,” he said, lips to her exposed throat.

 

“And why did this line of thinking come about?” she asked quietly.

 

“Quite the detective you’re becoming,” he laughed lowly, “Have I taught you so well?”

 

She waited for his answer.

 

“I’m happy. It’s a weird feeling. I wanted to know if you thought it was a weird feeling also,” he explained simply.

 

Makoto hummed while he brushed his lips gently along her neck, a far cry from carrying her off to bed, but the notion set her skin on fire and she clutched his arm.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy,” she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

 

She felt him smile against her skin.

 

“Good. I think I’ve found happiness for the first time in my life as well,” he told her, “To be further than content is a strange feeling for me.”

 

“I can understand that,” she agreed, “And you woke up to these feelings?”

 

He turned to look at her, his hand reaching for her waist to pull her close. She sighed when the actions that followed became inevitable. A tug at her collar and he was all over her.

 

“They came when I least expected it,” was all he said, “Gripped me and strangled me until I knew nothing else.”

 

Makoto sighed into his touch, allowing this description of happiness to overcome her before he claimed her lips. 


	13. Day 5 - Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fixation or psychosis

Akechi knew Makoto would awaken. He watched from the shadows as palaces erected within the hearts of those around him. He didn’t tell her, but Makoto had a palace as well. He held this coveted secret as if he would be the one to save her from herself. When she turned, he watched his plan from a distance sully in those blue flames that she rode through on her persona. He rolled his eyes at this realization, and shape shifted out of Kaneshiro’s palace.

 

He thought about this little secret of his, and how it might have impacted her if he might have been able to convince her to join his side. Make no mistake, he told himself, this would’ve been the case for anyone. He came to a realization that the others that came up blank in the Metaverse were either too stupid or kind hearted to have a palace of their own. He sighed to himself, twisting his pen in his hand as he thought about their newly appointed leader. He had just learned that someone _capable_ didn’t fit the scope of his hypotheses of palaces, and he scowled at this admittance. He’d have to pay close attention to him, unfortunately.

 

He encountered them again on the weekend. Makoto was dressed for some occasion, unsure what of, and his heart leapt over a hurdle and then trampled over itself when he realized she was with the other Phantom Thieves. There was not a bone in his body that wasn’t jealous of encountering her this way. It was obvious that she had awakened, and had assimilated very quickly into their little idiotic group.

 

From the corner, he pulled out of his phone frantically.

 

“Niijima Makoto,” he said quietly, speaking into the speaker of his phone.

 

_Target not found._

 

He closed his eyes. The secret would die with him then. Just for good measure-

 

“Niijima Sae,” he said even quieter.

 

_Target located._

 

He grit his teeth. The wheel of Shido’s plan would turn then. It’d just be different than they had imagined it.

 

———

 

_A: Is this Niijima Makoto?_

 

He waited for a reply. Surely she’d respond to someone asking for her name.

 

_M: It is. May I ask who this is?_

 

_A: Akechi Goro. I apologize, but a student in our cram school gave me your number and I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing the practice exam questions from the other day._

 

Makoto frowned at the implication on the other line, but she was in no position to deny someone asking for her help.

 

_M: Would pictures suffice?_

 

_A: Sure, if your phone camera is good enough._

 

Makoto’s frown dropped even further. Still, she pulled out the papers from her bag and set them on her desk. She moved her lamp over the papers in determination before snapping the photos and sending them to him.

 

_A: Thanks for trying. Maybe it’s my phone that can’t view them so well. You live along the Asakusa line, right? I’m actually nearby if you wouldn’t mind meeting up._

 

Makoto knitted her brows at the turn of events. If there was anything she could give the detective credit for it was how conveniently pushy and good he was at manipulating the situation for himself.

 

_M: Sure. Are you coming from the west or east?_

 

_A: Can you meet downstairs?_

 

Makoto’s heart jumped out of her chest. She quickly jumped to the conclusion that he knew where she lived because of Sae.

 

_Give Sae-San my regards._

 

She leapt from her seat and ran downstairs without responding. She slowed down when she neared the bottom, wondering if he could hear her rush to see him. It was inevitable, her breathing hitching when he was there as he had promised.

 

“Thanks for doing this. I was on duty when she gave out the practice test,” he explained briskly.

 

“Oh, the test,” she blushed, “Sorry, I’m going to have to run back upstairs and grab it. I totally forgot.”

 

“Ah, no worries. I can wait.”

 

Makoto did just that, her face a deep red in her forgetfulness. She was back just as quickly, the papers partially wrinkly when she handed it to him.

 

“You don’t need a copy for yourself?” he probed.

 

“That would’ve been a good idea, yes,” she sighed, “Just take them. I took a picture of them already. Worst case I’ll get them from you the next time I see you.”

 

“Ah. An invitation to meet again,” he said cheerfully, “I look forward to it.”

 

Makoto’s face remained neutral, but she swore a pound of question marks circled her head at his words.

 

“Thank you again, Niijima-san. Feel free to reach out for a favor in the future. I owe you one,” he said politely.

 

“I- of course!” she muttered in embarrassment, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

Akechi eyed her carefully, noting he’d never seen her do an action like that before. In his mind, he wondered if it was entirely Sae who had caused her to awaken. It was partial wishful thinking, but perhaps there was a reason she was so nervous to see him earlier that weekend when he approached her and her friends, and here again.

 

“Everything all right, Niijima-san?” he asked gently.

 

“Yes! I mean… as fine as everything should be,” she murmured.

 

He nodded at her. Her palace was gone. He waved goodbye and waited for the wheels turn again when she, indeed, reached out for a favor months later.


	14. Day 5 - Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m what you need

Akechi wished the scenery outside of the restaurant was more interesting, but there was a simple view and it was already dark outside. He owed Okumura a favor and took his daughter out for dinner. He entertained her with conversation just fine, but it was much harder to stay interested in the girl herself. 

 

Things took a turn for  _ interesting  _ when another couple was seated next to them. He paid the man a simple glance and then his eyes drew themselves to the girl facing his side of the table. He could’ve sworn her eyes lingered just a little too long, long enough for him to realize they were a deep red and painted sultry with subtle eyeliner and eyeshadows. He grimaced when she forced herself to tear her gaze away, wondering what the look might have meant.

 

He smirked a bit, pressing his palm to his cheek before turning back to Haru. It was obvious her demeanor had changed when he was suddenly smiling at her, but unfortunately for him, she felt at ease to talk again. This sort of chatter from his date made the girl across from him frown ever so slightly, and her focus on her date was shifted to the conversation across from her - a distraction that was clearly working. 

 

This went on for a few minutes, obviously making the decision to order an ordeal that shouldn’t have happened. But after suffering through that, Akechi braced himself when the girl reached over to their table and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“Excuse me, do you mind keeping it down?” she asked politely, her voice enunciated.

 

“Of course, my apologies,” he replied with a cheerful smile, his face contorting in a uniquely handsome way.

 

The girl scooted back, eyes scanning his briefly for the validity of him not being offended. She turned back to her date, and for the first time, Akechi could tell that she wasn’t there because she wanted to be.

 

“Akechi-kun,” Haru said quietly, “Is everything okay?”

 

He sighed and then smiled at her.

 

“Do you mind if I take you home?” he asked. 

 

“Wh-why?”

 

“No reason.”

 

Haru looked at him indignantly, her eyes wide in realization. She knew he might have liked her if given the chance to, but he had changed almost instantly halfway through their date and she knew there was no way to convince him. Haru gave him a small, reluctant smile.

 

“No need,” she said, voice breaking, “My father set this up, didn’t he?”

 

Haru didn’t give him the chance to answer before getting up from her seat and leaving. Surely, a limo would be waiting outside for her, and his worries left as soon as she did. 

 

Makoto grimaced at what had just unfolded, and she excused herself from her date. Naturally, Akechi had nothing left to do in the restaurant, paid the bill quickly in cash and got up to follow the girl.

 

She didn’t make it to the bathroom before he reached her in the private hallway. He stared at her for a moment too long, and she looked up at him for answers. Akechi drank up the sight of her at ease, knowing that he didn’t have to hide it anymore. 

 

There was no reason for him to do this, but given how deduction of her date, she wasn’t interested in him at all. He tested this theory by reaching for her wrist. She sighed when he touched her, but she didn’t stop him. Akechi pressed his navel against hers, and his arm reached behind her. This time, she held her breath, anticipating his lips along her jaw. He granted her wish, and within seconds, his lips found hers. 

 

“Do you want to leave with me?” he asked quietly, his lips along hers.

 

“Yes,” she answered simply.

 

It didn’t mean anything for now, but she gave it a chance because she liked his eyes. 

 

“I want one thing,” he said, smiling against her neck as he breathed in her perfume.

 

“What?” she breathed.

 

“I want your name,” he said.

 

The girl was silent for a moment, gasping when Akechi pulled up the ends of her mid length dress. He waited patiently for her to reply, relishing in the heat of her flesh. 

 

“Makoto,” she said quietly, loud enough for him to hear.

 

“Akechi Goro,” he mused in return, “Let’s go.”


	15. Day 5 - I'm Yours, You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in other words, until eternity

The concept of lovemaking was a strange one, and no way in any realm was Makoto prepared to talk about it with anyone outside of a scientific way. It was so strange of a concept, she hoped it never be brought up ever unless she intended to go through with a full-blown baby, and of course, that would never happen. 

 

“What’s so strange about it?” Akechi asked one night out of the blue, his head on her stomach and her hand on his head.

 

“What exactly?” she asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

 

Akechi had gone so far as to omit the term, but he settled in the silence, hoping she would catch on. When she didn’t, he let his hand wander gently down the length of her exposed legs, feeling the muscle underneath the slimness. Her skin was so soft, and he lowered his head further down her body to press a soft kiss to her thigh. Makoto grew squeamish from this action, and pressed her legs together. He frowned, but he stayed quiet.

 

“What exactly?” she repeated again.

 

He stayed quiet again, this time, his hands roamed up her legs and then settled at her hips before he crawled back up to her face. He stared into her clueless red eyes, hoping the hunger in his own might jog her brain of what he was insinuating, but nothing came of it. He took matters into his own hands, kissing her breathily and turning his motions into more passionate and rough ones. Makoto caught on fast enough because this was often as far as they went, and when his fingers found the collar of her shirt, she made him stop. 

 

“I’m yours,” he murmured with the slightest grimace, “Are you mine?”

 

Her cheeks heated almost instantly at the question, and of course she wanted to say yes, but not before evaluating the validity of it. Makoto grew eager, wanting to know what it all meant.

 

“I am,” she agreed, “And what of it?”

 

“It means you belong to me,” he told her, dipping her head back into his hand so that he could drag his lips lazily over hers, “Every part of you belongs to me.”

 

“Everything?” she asked in amusement.

 

“Just about everything,” he said quietly, hands trailing down her stomach to settle gently at her core, “Makoto.”

 

She flushed and tried to look away, forgetting that her head was perfectly slotted where his hand was and he was making her confront it all.

 

“You want the last part of me. But even  _ that _ doesn’t belong to me,” she said shyly, “It’s just a concept.”

 

“Then it shouldn’t be a big deal that a concept disappear. Besides, it’s a social construct anyways that it belong to someone special,” he said, careening the conversation clear into a direction.

 

“You are special,” she said with a frown, “But, whether or not you are has nothing to do with me wanting to give it to you.”

 

“Are we even talking about the same thing?” he laughed lowly.

 

Makoto dare not say the word, allowing him to bask in the silence with her. He took things into his own hands, and she didn’t deny him. She gave into his touches, hungry ones at first near her hips. He played with the ends of her shorts, slipping his hand up them secretly without tearing them all down at once. She didn’t deny him of that. Next, his hand reached under her shirt and felt around for small waist, breath hitching and his head propped against her forehead to calm down. He had seen it before, all of it, but there was something that seemingly stopped him from truly seeing all of her even when she was fully undressed before him. 

 

“Please,” he murmured.

 

It took her an eternity to give her consent, but she finally nodded. 

 

“Just a taste,” he assured her, “That’s all I ask.”

 

“I  _ am _ yours,” she reminded him, “Not because you force me to be, but because I want to. It is much nicer for me to want it, isn’t it?”

 

He growled at the remark, nodding subtly before he sank his lips down on her abdomen. The muscle there was pulled taut as she held her breath for more. He hushed her once, and she relaxed ever so slightly under his touch. One tug of her shorts, and they were gone. He had seen it all, he reassured her over and over again, it’d be no different if he could taste her. Makoto nodded.

 

His fingers slid over her core carefully, reeling from touching her there for the first time, and he wondered who was less prepared for it - she or him. 

 

“You’re mine,” he groaned as if she needed a reminder, and his lips pressed to the flesh there gently.

 

Makoto nearly howled at the friction there, something she had never experienced on her own before, nor with anyone else. It was all so strange, and she felt more ticklish than anything else, but it was a feeling that required release, she realized. His lips became the cause and effect of the friction, and she wanted him to will her into submitting and giving into it all. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore — she knew there was so much more than just this. Her fingers laced into his hair and she did her best to pull herself free from his grasp.

 

“Sorry, I-I should’ve asked-”

 

“No,” she hushed him, “I want it all. I want to give it all to you.”

 

He looked at her in disbelief.

 

“All of it,” she repeated shyly.

 

“Tell me again, then,” he said finally, sitting back on his knees and pulling on the zipper of his pants.

 

“I’m yours,” she said, “There’s no use in hiding it.”

 

He caught her lips in a heavy kiss, one that stripped her of her breath and left her dizzy for everything and more. All of it. He wrapped her up in his arms like she was a gift meant for him alone, and devoured her in all his possessiveness.


	16. Day 6 - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets i have held in my heart are harder to hide than i thought

Akechi confessed his feelings for Makoto to someone else. It was a complete accident, and the first time he ever breathed his thoughts about the matter at all. It was to Takamaki Ann - the worst person probably - no that would be Futaba. The problem for him was that she was so  _ goddamn  _ annoying and pushy too that in order to get her to give him some peace and quiet, he breathed the words for the first time. 

 

For her side of things, she was gushing about how Ryuji had finally  _ found _ someone, and as much as she wanted to be happy for him, she couldn’t be. Awkwardly enough, she had been crushing on Akira the entire time and only after she potentially lost her best friend to another girl did she realize she had repressed those feelings all along. It was really an unfortunate scenario that Akechi wound up in, and it was simply because he was the only one in the vicinity.

 

He did his best to ward her off, muttering “oh no” or “that’s too bad” or “you should tell him how you feel,” the standard template responses to a girl’s problems. The crocodile tears eventually came, and he really felt disgusted both at himself for being in the situation and also the fact that she just wouldn’t buzz off. 

 

“What should I do?” she gushed through her tears, “It’s the worst!”

 

“You should tell him how you feel,” he repeated monotonously again. 

 

“God, but then he’ll  _ know!” _

 

“That you have feelings for him,” he said without enthusiasm.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Akechi was wishing a stroke of thunder came down on him and wiped his existence from this earth because quite frankly he would’ve loved to have been anywhere but here. Even talking to Ryuji might have been enjoyable.

 

“The problem is,” she started up again, “I never let anyone know. Anyone!”

 

Akechi piped up at this part.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah… not even Shiho,” she said quietly.

 

That was surprising.

 

“Never breathed a word to anyone?” he asked.

 

“Never. I feel like… I feel like I’ve just been in denial of it, and really hoped they’d just go away someday. Maybe that’s why I put my feelings on someone else to distract myself from the truth,” she said sadly.

 

Akechi squinted at her.

 

“Isn’t that more reason to tell him, then?” he pressed, “You’re afraid to lose him, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You have nothing more important to lose, then,” he shrugged, “Don’t you think?”

 

“You know, that kind of makes sense,” she said in awe, “If he’s the most important thing I’m afraid to lose, then there’s nothing I should be afraid of…! Do you know this from experience?”

 

“No, I’m in a similar situation-”

 

The words left his mouth before he could even think about it. He made the mistake in assuming that he could just shut off his brain when talking to someone like Ann, and in that assumption, he might have royally fucked himself over.

 

“You like someone,” she said slowly.

 

“No-”

 

“You just said you’re in-”

 

“I know what I said,” he flushed, “It’s not exactly  _ similar-” _

 

“What is it then?” she asked, wiping her tears, “I want to know! Maybe I can help you out since you were able to help me-”

 

“Takamaki-san, that’s not necessary-”

 

“Who is it?! Is it Haru?!”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Is it someone I know?”

 

“No-”

 

“Makoto.”

 

He neither denied or answered, and that became his downfall. Even in his neutral expression, Ann was very intuitive about reading the air. He took a second too long.

 

“No.”

 

“You have a crush on Niijima Makoto,” she said, eyes glistening and mouth turning into the widest smile.

 

“No. It’s not her,” he said adamantly.

 

“Then who?”

 

He thought for a moment. Quite honestly, there was no one that he could mention that would have made the situation any better. If he said it was someone she didn’t know, she’d press and say then it wouldn’t hurt to tell her. If it was something she did know, how would he know that she wasn’t stupid enough to tell them? He pondered the same advice he gave her just then. Did he really have anything to lose other than rejection? Akechi had been facing it all his life, getting rejected by a girl would be nothing. But the moment this thought crossed his mind, he felt sick and his heart wrenched in his chest that she couldn’t return the feelings or  _ worse,  _ that there was someone else.

 

This train of thought went on too long.

 

“Niijima Makoto,” he said with a sigh.

 

Ann just stared him, watching him admit defeat and his face turn sullen with the grief she had never seen him with. Even when he was suffering from spicy takoyaki, nothing could be more pathetic than the face he was making now as he reeled in inner turmoil.

 

“You should tell her,” Ann said gently, “I’m going to tell Ryuji.”

 

Akechi sighed inwardly, allowing him to repeat the advice he gave Ann to himself for a moment. He really didn’t believe that it applied at all, but there was the slightest hint of truth to it all. He and Makoto were essentially acquaintances, but would it hurt to make an attempt to become more? 

 

“Okay,” was all he said.

 

\------

 

Makoto grew anxious at the wind around her. She really preferred reading in the library, and she felt as though it was much easier to tune out people than to tune out the elements around her. She got ready to leave, packing her textbook with her as she sought another location to study. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Akechi Goro approaching her and she considered making a run for it. Part of her knew she had nothing to fear, and squashed those egotistical words he could use to hurt her. She hyped herself up inwardly, getting ready to be the first one to greet him this time.

 

“Akechi-san-”

 

“Hi,” was all he said.

 

Makoto waited for more. When nothing came, she nearly oozed into a puddle, her brain racking for casual small talk.

 

“Um… it’s windy,” she said casually, “Nice day-”

 

“Yes,” he said, staring at her pensively. 

 

“Okay. I’m going to go study,” she said, lips twitching at how horrendous this conversation was going.

 

“Do you want to study together?” he asked. 

 

“... What would we study? We go to different schools,” she pointed out.

 

“More the reason to,” he said with a soft secretive smile. 

 

Makoto wondered what that meant, but she wondered more why he was smiling at her so… gently. She felt her heart flutter for a moment, the kindness in his voice catching her off guard entirely. 

 

“Okay,” she replied, her lips tugging into a smile that matched his. 


	17. Day 6 - Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm twisting allegories now

“I’ve seen them play chess before at Leblanc,” Sae commented with a shrug.

 

Makoto glanced up from the dishes.

 

“It was no big deal, but they seem to be getting pretty close. Ever since I took him over there for coffee once, he’s been hooked. I said I liked the coffee, but it’s nothing amazing,” she went on.

 

Makoto frowned back at the dishes, wishing they’d frown with her. Her sister had been talking about Akechi and Akira as a topic of conversation, but Makoto knew that Akechi had been ramping up his visits because of his “complex” mission at hand. The Thieves knew what was going on, and they had left Akechi blindsighted to their knowledge of his identity. Part of her couldn’t help but feel like they were being too harsh, and she wondered if anyone else felt this too.

 

Still, recalling that he had killed Haru’s father willingly, cause an influx of mental shutdowns killing innocents brought Makoto back to reality very quickly. Even so, she sympathized with his case having lost her father. But, Sae had lost him too, many others did as well. 

 

“Do they play for fun?” Makoto asked randomly.

 

“What else do you play for?” Sae chuckled, “Still, it looked very intense when I watched them last time. You might be find it interesting.”

 

“How come?” Makoto asked, knowing the answer.

 

“You might be the only one who could beat either of them,” Sae said, turning to look at her with a gleam in her eye.

 

\------

 

Makoto wasn’t looking for a competition, and that’s why she timed her visit to Leblanc randomly. Deep down, she knew she’d be disappointed if neither Akira nor Akechi were there, but she would be able to walk out of the situation entirely if they weren’t, shrugging it off as if they were the ones afraid of a little competition.  _ Lucky _ for her, Akira wasn’t there, but Akechi was. Futaba took her spot behind the counter with Sojiro, and Makoto couldn’t help but squint at the situation.

 

“Where’s Akira?” Makoto asked casually. 

 

“Hello to you too,” he smirked, turning to look up from his book, “We have no idea.”

 

“Yeah we do,” Futaba rolled her eyes, “He told us not to tell anyone that he’s on a date.”

 

“A date… with whom?” Makoto asked curiously.

 

“... No one,” Futaba said airily, running out the door quickly.

 

Sojiro sighed, eyeing the dishes that had piled high by the sink. He disappeared behind the hanging cloth and left Akechi and Makoto alone.

 

“I was told there were chess games held here on occasion,” Makoto said to no one in particular.

 

“You were told correct,” he mused, “And by whom, I wonder.”

 

She didn’t answer his question, taking her seat two away from him with an airy demeanor. He watched her carefully before tucking away his book. 

 

“Care for a match?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t think you’d be able to win,” she said, one side of her lips turning upwards as she leaned onto her arm to look at him.

 

Sojiro cleared his throat from the back for  _ some _ reason. 

 

“Let’s find out,” he suggested.

 

“Yes, let’s find out how well you take your loss,” she said with a smirk.

 

Makoto won the first match easily, but when she frowned at how easy it was, Akechi could tell that she caught on. His lips pulled taut when she moved from two seats away to the one next to him. He could tell she needed a rematch. But she waited for him to propose one. She took his offer happily, preparing the board instantly. Makoto noticed from the corner of his eye how he watched her. She wondered if this was his technique - recognizing her tells and ticks so that he could read her moves and intentions. It wouldn’t surprise her that he knew how to be one step ahead of her. But, Makoto had played all the time with her father as a child, remembering his words well and learning to focus on her own tactics rather than her opponent’s as much. 

 

The next match was set, and suddenly, Akechi became relentless. He had scored several of her smaller pawns within the first few turns. It wasn’t normal, but it wasn’t incredibly unusual either. Makoto was on guard after that, trying harder to watch his moves than her own, catching herself in a twirl as he captured more and more of her pieces.

 

“Any last words?” he asked.

 

Makoto had no idea what he was insinuating, and she swore she could read the board and the moves he had available. She didn’t know why he was-

 

“Checkmate,” he announced. 

 

Makoto felt her lip tremble ever so slightly. The loss meant nothing, but it was almost as if she had forgotten how to play entirely in that single match. He had her covered for the entirety of the game, and she was at a loss for words.

 

“If it’s any consolation, I always hold back,” he smirked.

 

“I don’t know why that’s consolation,” she said quietly.

 

“I didn’t need to the first time around,” he suggested.

 

“Then why did you win the second?”

 

“You let your ego get ahead of you, thinking that I let you win the first time around. It caught you off guard and I could tell. So, I used that to my advantage,” he explained.

 

“Strange. I suppose that is the way you are supposed to play chess - reading your opponent’s moves,” she said, her hand to her chin.

 

“Indeed. It’s taught me much of how to perceive others, if I’m to be frank,” he said with a nod.

 

Makoto put her index finger to the crown of her queen, allowing it to topple over for a second. In the end, he didn’t even have to touch the queen to get to her king. It was a tactic she had only seen on tv, and it had stunned her as a child. Before she could get lost in her thoughts more, playing with her queen, Akechi grabbed the black piece from her side of the board and held onto it.

 

“... Why’d you do that?” she asked.

 

“I cheated actually,” he said with a smile, “Not really, but some of the moves just now are technically outlawed in chess tournaments. People still play by them since they want to honor the official tournament rules, but I decided not to. I’ll let you have your win and we’ll forget about the second one.”

 

“I haven’t been a chess tournament in years. I’m not surprised you keep up with the official rules, though,” she said.

 

“One needs to keep up with many things if they are to have influence,” he said cryptically, handing her the queen, “Keep it.”

 

“As if it’s mine to keep,” she said with a cocked brow, “This is Leblanc’s chess board.”

 

“I donated it to Leblanc,” he said with a slight chuckle, “Keep it until we can have our rematch.”

 

“Then you can’t play with Akira,” she said quickly.

 

Akechi’s smile widened as if it couldn’t anymore. 

 

“It suits you,” he said, slipping off his seat and grabbing his blazer, “Queen.”

 

Makoto thought about the queen’s movements in chess, the most powerful piece on the board. As cryptic as his message was, she couldn’t help but want to know more of what he was insinuating. That, and her rematch.


	18. Day 6 - Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wicked games

Makoto’s hands felt the bars of a cell like it was a dream. She never imagined what it would be like visiting a place like this, but here she was - in secret. She donned a pair of non-prescription glasses, slipped her bangs off to the side and held it there with two bobby pins. Clearly a disguise that worked for the most part, save for her red eyes. Still, it distracted the guards enough to not report her to her sister for coming to visit an old friend in prison. Now that she thought about it, they probably wouldn’t have paid much attention to her anyhow. She took off the glasses.

 

“485,” the guard said in a gruff voice, “You have 10 minutes.”

 

He left with a jingle in his pocket, his heavy body hitting the ground as he walked off. Makoto pressed her hands to the cold metal of the bars again, wishing Akechi would look at her.

 

“Of all the people to come and see me,” he started with a hoarse voice, “You might be the last one I expected.

 

“I could argue the validity of that, but I’m here to see you, not argue,” she said.

 

“See me? Haven’t you seen enough of me after everything that’s happened?” he asked her, struggling to stop himself from smirking at her. 

 

Makoto looked at his hands, exposed for the first time in a long time. He pressed them together as he sat in his chair, waiting for her to continue.

 

“We only have 10 minutes, you know,” he reminded her.

 

“I wanted to tell you that I found a loophole in your case-”

 

“Isn’t that your sister’s job?” he remarked lazily.

 

“My sister hasn’t been working on your case, that’s why I-”

 

“How kind of you,” he scoffed.

 

“Why are you working against me?” she asked, pressing her body to the bars as if it’d somehow allow her to get closer to him.

 

“Because I know how the court works. Whether or not I have something that could help me out of my situation, do you think that’ll change the things I’ve done?” he asked with closed eyes.

 

Makoto couldn’t answer that for him. It was only an answer he could find for himself.

 

“You think I can show my face around Tokyo after all of that? What about school? No college would ever accept me now-”

 

“Strange things for Akechi Goro to think about,” she mused, “Those would be the last things on your mind, I presume, and yet, here you are worrying about them. Can we worry about getting you out first?”

 

“I always hoped I wouldn’t make it out alive,” he said with the slightest laugh.

 

“Stop-”

 

“It was always the plan, whether or not I was successful in killing your precious leader, by the way.”

 

Makoto grimaced at his word choice. She gave him a few more moments of her precious minutes to squander in his self-pity. 

 

“I wanted to tell you all of this because… we’re paying for your bail,” she said finally.

 

“I’m assuming that’s Haru’s doing, hm?” he mused, “I’ll have to thank her by apologizing for killing her father.”

 

“Sae and I,” she said, “I didn’t bring this up to any of them.”

 

“I suppose if I ask why, we’ll be wasting time,” he sighed, “But, then again, we’ll have all the time in the world after this won’t we?”

 

Makoto didn’t say anything.

 

“What happened to those glasses you were wearing?” he asked, standing up to get closer to her.

 

Makoto didn’t back away, allowing him to come closer. She knew he couldn’t do anything to her. 

 

“You changed your hair too,” he said quietly, “All of this for me?”

 

She let him reach out to her and touch the tips of her hair before he pulled away.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to refuse your offer of bail,” he said, “Thank you for the thought.”

 

Makoto watched him sit back down in his seat, sighing as he did so. It seemed as though he had entirely given up on himself, consumed in all he had done and ready to receive whatever punishment was coming.

 

“I don’t want anything for this,” she said quietly, “You won’t owe me anything.”

 

“Unconditional gratitude, perhaps?” he scoffed.

 

“No.”

 

“Then, you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart and expecting me to live the rest of my life knowing I was, yet again, saved by someone better than me.”

 

“I’m not better than you-”

 

“What is this then? Is this unconditional love?” he asked with the slightest hoarse laugh.

 

Makoto didn’t know what to say anymore. In her heart, there was the conviction that he did nothing wrong. There was the conviction that he knew he was right, and so did the Phantom Thieves. Who was she to judge him?

 

“Yes. Unconditional love,” she said in a whisper.

 

He looked at her with forlorn eyes. He was silent as he allowed those words to course through his skin and into his heart. She held out her hand into the cell, and he had no reason not to take it.


	19. Day 7 - Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come a little closer

 

Akechi was awestruck the first time he saw Makoto’s motorcycle. His hand immediately flew to his chin, pondering the size of the bike and the specs.

 

“You actually did it,” he said in awe.

 

“I’ve been wanting one for a very long time,” she said with a smile, “How about we race?”

 

“You only take on my offer now because you know you can win,” he said with a frown, “I only have a bike.”

 

“I know, I know,” she teased, “Would you like to ride with me?”

 

“I’d be interested. Though, I won’t lie, seeing one in person now makes me want one too,” he admitted.

 

“It’s easier to get than a driver’s license. Besides, who has use for a car nowadays?” she thought.

 

“Fascinating. I suppose I can’t convince you to bend the rules a little and let me take it for a ride,” he mused.

 

“No,” she said firmly, “Laugh at me all you want, but the law is the law.”

 

“I don’t disagree,” was all he said, “I’m curious if you’re the type to name your prized possessions.”

 

“Did you name your attache case?” she asked with a raised brow.

 

“No. The contents are prized, but not the case itself,” he said with a low laugh.

 

“You take care of it so… passionately,” she said, not knowing a proper word to express his care for it.

 

“Passionately?” he choked.

 

“Don’t you?” she asked in embarrassment, “Maybe ‘passionately’ isn’t the right word.”

 

“‘With great care,’” he suggested.

 

“Johanna,” she said, bringing the conversation back, “Her name is Johanna.”

 

“Johanna,” he repeated, rolling the name off his tongue, “It… kinda fits it, doesn’t it?

 

Makoto pressed her hand on the seat of the bike and patted it with a gentle smile.

 

“Can I confess that I’m afraid?” he said in a small voice.

 

“Of course,” she said airily, “Hold on tight and I’ll take care of you.”

 

She poised one leg over her bike and slid into the seat with ease as if she had practiced over and over again. It was the first time he had seen her do something so fluid outside of martial arts. He cleared his throat when her skirt flared ever so slightly, falling right back into place. She patted the seat again where he would sit behind her. He wobbled over behind her, realizing how small she was yet again.

 

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her ear, “We’ve never done it like this before.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean. And if you’re going to distract me like that while we ride, I hope you’re prepared for an accident to occur,” she said, knowing exactly what he meant.

 

He laughed subtly before placing his hands on her waist tentatively. A few seconds later, and he adjusts himself again to wrap his arms around her waist.

 

“G-gah, that won’t be necessary, you’ll suffocate me!” she cried.

 

“Safety first,” he mused, pressing his head sideways onto her shoulder, “This is nice. I could get used to this.”

 

“I’m only taking you around the block then. This is _terrible_ form,” she said.

 

She revved up the bike.

 

“You could always let me take over. You’d fit perfectly behind me just like in bed-”

 

She revved again, just a little louder.

 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you,” she called from in front, “Hang on tight!”

 

“I think you hear me just f-fiiiiine-!”

 

Makoto smiled to herself as she sped off down the block, Akechi clutching onto her for dear life. She could get used to this.


	20. Day 7 - Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving to the tempo, show me what it takes

“No.”

 

Akechi held out his hand to her from across the table. He was gentle and didn’t press like the others would. Makoto glanced across the way to see everyone happily dancing together, and a jealous feeling overcame her.

 

“I’m… too stiff,” she lied.

 

“Even with two drinks?” he asked in amusement, “Or do you not know how to dance?”

 

“I don’t know how to,” she admitted quietly to him, touching the tips of his fingers gently.

 

“I can teach you,” he said with a smirk, "we’ll wait for a slower song then so you can learn rhythm."

 

Makoto inhaled a breath, grabbing her glass with two hands and taking large gulps. He smiled inwardly, eyes only watching her as she panned through the bar.

 

“I haven’t heard a single slow song come on,” she muttered, “I hope one never comes.”

 

“You may be right about that. Come with me,” he said, standing up.

 

“W-wait-!”

 

He left her no choice, grabbing both her purse and his blazer before making for the exit. Makoto couldn’t do anything but stumble after him, reaching for his hand as she slipped through the crowd.

 

“Where are we going?!” she cried softly.

 

“We’ll find music of our own,” he told her.

 

Makoto didn’t have the energy to ask where they were going next, but he seemed to know where he was taking her. Through the alleys and pathways that went up, he took her higher and higher up the street.

 

“We’ll find music here?” she asked out of breath.

 

He didn’t answer her, reaching out for her hand and pulling her up the hill.

 

“Right here. Can’t you hear it?” he asked, pulling her close to him to feel his heart pounding.

 

“Your heart’s pounding too loudly,” she replied breathlessly, “I can’t hear a thing.”

 

She pressed her head against his chest to listen as he laughed at her remark. The cool air surrounded them both, and Makoto felt refreshed now that she was away from the stuffy crowd. A bit longer, listening to the sound of his heart, and he pulled away.

 

“60 beats per minute, can you dance to that?” he asked.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

He pulled her hand and pressed it to the side of his neck. She could feel his pulse with ease and she blushed when she realized what he meant.

 

“That should be slow enough for you,” he smiled, pressing his hand to her waist and the other grabbing her hand.

 

“Wait, wait-”

 

“No time like the present, my love,” he said, “If I don’t teach you now, how will we dance at our wedding?”

 

“Don’t joke like that,” she said in embarrassment, hiding her face in his chest to listen to the rhythm of his heart.

 

“The wedding part or the marriage part?” he whispered to her.

 

“... Both,” she said softly.

 

“Hold me, then,” he said.

 

He sighed when her left hand moved up his chest gingerly, unsure of where to place her hand given how tall he was. Her eyes met his briefly, and she looked away shyly.

 

“Why are you so embarrassed?” he asked in slight laughter.

 

“Because! This is embarrassing?! I’ve never done this before,” she screeched quietly.

 

“It’s obvious. It’s not hard though. You can keep your hand on my chest, just don’t let go of my hand. If I move my foot back, then you move forward,” he instructed her.

 

She nodded, looking down at his feet as a guide. He chuckled lowly, knowing very well she would’ve done just that. He pulled her flush against his chest so she couldn’t, eliciting a sound from her throat.

 

“Keep your eyes on me,” he told her, “If you lose track of the rhythm, you know where to listen.”

 

Makoto let out a soft sound of understanding, and he made the first move. She followed suit, stepping on his foot, naturally. She let out an immediate apology and he reset with ease.

 

“Makoto,” he started gently, “it’s just us.”

 

She looked up at him, her face in awkward turmoil as she struggled with the embarrassing act. His gentle face made her heart soft, and she nodded. He moved his foot forward, and she moved hers back. He chuckled lowly at her successful movement, and then repeated the motion.

 

“Now we turn,” he said, “And it’s just the same motions over and over again.”

 

“T-that’s it, then?” she asked.

 

“Mhmm, you’re doing well,” he said.

 

She followed his footsteps, her heart pounding louder and louder as he picked up the pace.

 

“Why are we going faster?!” she asked, “I can barely keep up.”

 

“My heart is pounding,” he told her, “We’re following that, aren’t we?”

 

“Mine is too,” she whispered to him.

 

He leaned in quick to press a kiss to her lips.

 

“And that’s how you dance,” he said in amusement, “You won’t forget, will you? For our wedding day after all.”

 

“I’m waiting for a proposal,” she joked.

 

She realized too quickly that he would’ve taken that seriously however he could.

 

“Oh? If that’s the case-”

 

“No! I was just joking!” she cried, twirling in circles on that hill with him as the stars lit up their sky.

 

The last thing she saw was him smirking before he released her and spun her in a circle, and then caught her in a dip.

 

“An expert move,” he told her, “I can teach you that one too if you’d like.”

 

Makoto had nowhere to go, her head inches above the ground. She felt a strange feeling in her heart, like she could go anywhere with him, and she would want to no matter how crazy or how horrendous - like dancing to _music._ He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers briefly before pulling her back up into his arms.

 

“We’ll do it just like that on our wedding day,” he promised.

 

She clutched onto his chest, hiding her smile and her rapid heartbeat. She was growing fonder of the idea if it would be with Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A semi-prologue to the Wedding ficlet I wrote a while ago! Akechi asks Makoto if she forgot how to dance, in which she replied "never."


	21. Day 7 - Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miss you on my lips

When Akechi sat next to Makoto, she felt her breath hitch and her body seized up. She didn’t know why - perhaps it was because a moment the day prior, he had her body pressed against his and a wall, and his lips were on hers for the first. She liked it then, and now, anytime he came near, it was all she could think about. The worst part was that they were all consulting in a meeting at Leblanc with everyone else. There was no room to act out, nor to throw herself over him again like yesterday and beg him to run his hands further down or up.

 

Makoto just sat, holding her breath in, and clenching her knuckles until they were white. She couldn’t listen to Futaba go on and on, nor could she participate anymore. All she could focus on was the heat radiating from his body, and how his fingers grazed over her knee under the table. It was summer, and the exposed part of her skin touched his arm. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but because it was _him,_ she could only sit still, wishing more and more of his skin covered hers no matter how sweat-slicked it was. No matter what, she couldn’t move away first.

 

A bit longer, and she might have gone crazy. She wanted everyone to disappear, throw her leg over his body and shove her tongue down his throat. But that was forbidden. He didn’t know it just yet, but she knew he was the enemy. And, the enemy was stroking her knee under the table. It took every ounce of courage to deny him, and she pushed him away with her hand pathetically - skin to skin contact. He abided her wish, scooting his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. Even with the leggings that she wore in the summer, she could feel the heat of his hand on her leg. If Yusuke glanced over even slightly, he could’ve seen it. If Akira stood up from his seat at the counter, he would’ve seen it. If Ann bolted up to slap Ryuji for saying something stupid, they would’ve _definitely_ seen it.

 

Makoto stood up, her face red from his heated touches and from the room itself. Everyone turned to look at her, and naturally assumed she wanted to use the bathroom. Yusuke immediately moved out of the outer seat to let her through, but Akechi stayed put right in the middle. No one thought anything of it when she swung one of her legs over his knees, her hands prodding his shoulders for mobility to move out of his way. Of course, no one noticed that she had slid her fingers over the sweat of his neck and along his jaw in one quick motion either. Yusuke stayed put on the outside of the table, and Akechi followed her lead.

 

No one thought anything of it.

 

“I’m going to get some air,” she said briefly, “It’s hot in here, isn’t it?”

 

At the mention of the heat, Sojiro grunted in realization and went into the back of the kitchen to turn on the air. The others took it as a queue to break for 15 minutes, all of them conversing on different topics or checking their phone for missed notifications. It was like a work meeting - almost.

 

Makoto slipped around the corner of the building, and she knew no one would follow her. No one important, at least. It was too blazing hot, and there was no point in her being outside for “fresh air.” Akechi followed because he was equally stupid. It was like a game of cat and mouse. Whenever she tossed her head around to look at him, he’d stay still and watch her from behind. His eyes never left the sway of her hips as she walked forward, and when she turned the corner, she ran her fingers along the wall of the building for good measure.

 

Another turn in the narrow alleys, and he had caught up to her finally where she was within grasp. He grabbed her arm with no intention to pull her towards him and it was over for her. She melted into a puddle in his arms, her body wet from the humidity and her voice melting into moans even before he put his lips on hers. He slammed her head against the wall behind her, and she groaned quietly. Akechi moved to her collar, ticking the buttons off of her shirt to reveal the mess of hickeys he had left her yesterday. She reached for his tie, pulling at it so that he could press his lips harder and closer to hers until they could become one.

 

He copied his motions from earlier, dragging his fingers up her knee and then up her skirt to grip at her hips. The flat of his tongue outlined her jaw and then dipped down to where he had left the marks on her body, remarking them as a friendly reminder.

 

“We can’t do this,” she said breathlessly.

 

He pulled away to grant her wish, eliciting her to grunt and press him forward against the wall behind him before she sank her hips into his.

 

“We can’t?” he mused against her lips, kissing her hungrily.

 

“No,” she murmured.

 

This went on for a while until the heat became unbearable. But mostly, the reminder that they were still in public became imminent when an older individual walked past them and sighed loudly.

 

“Fuck, can we do this later?” he groaned, pulling her hand flush against his stomach and then lower.

 

She flushed at the question and the implication.

 

“What does later entail?” she asked quietly.

 

“How descriptive do you want me to be?” he asked with a smirk, nipping at her lower lip.

 

“I mean, where… and when?” she asked shyly.

 

“My place,” he offered, “After the meeting.”

 

She sighed when he pressed her against the wall behind him, but this time with his arms away from her. She stood there, lips slightly swollen with his hard kisses and face redder from their actions than the heat, and she whimpered quietly when he went to button her shirt.

 

“Are you… serious about me?” she asked quietly, and then quickly, “Wait. Don’t answer that.”

 

She was so stupid, Makoto thought. All of this was wrong, and she was getting emotionally invested with each passing second. But in her loins, she wanted to go along with it all, so long as she could stay detached.

 

“Do you want the honest answer?” he asked.

 

That question gave her enough reason to believe that it was ‘no.’ So, she shook her head as such.

 

“How about I tell you if you agree to meet later?” he offered again.

 

She sighed, shutting her eyes. He’d likely have his way with her and then tell her she meant nothing to him. If Makoto could sever her feelings between now and then, she could go through with it. But there were too many emotional ties involved already. She knew of his past, and he knew of hers. The Thieves were open in that way as a means to be transparent with Akechi and lead him into thinking they didn’t know. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips while she closed her eyes and thought.

 

“I can’t,” she said, “I hope you understand.”

 

He narrowed his brows and looked at her.

 

“Can I give you my answer here, then?” he asked.

 

“I don’t want to know,” she said with a sad smile, “Let’s pretend-”

 

“I’m not pretending,” he said, answering her question indirectly.

 

“You can’t,” she reminded him gently, “Think about it again once all of this is over, okay?”

 

Akechi knew it could be over whenever he wanted. It was all a matter of perspective. But, he relented and he watched her slip from his grasp down that narrow alley and disappear into the hot evening. Even when she had left, he could smell the musk of linen and sweat lingering with his own. There’d be another round of forbidden touches under the table when he returned, but how much more of it could he bear? The Thieves weren’t stupid, unfortunately for him, and they’d catch on soon enough if they haven’t already.

 

Perhaps it was time to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt for Makogoro week! Thank you all for reading, and for all the comments. I'm sorry if I didn't get to all of them, but I love all of the insight in between about the prompts. Some were more challenging than others, and others were an unexpected surprise. I'm glad I was able to participate in it. Until next time!


End file.
